


Character Profile

by HorseGuardian



Series: Gate Guardians [2]
Category: gateguardians
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 24,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGuardian/pseuds/HorseGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new character I've thought of. Currently working on small parts of her to decide if I want her to be a main character or not.</p></blockquote>





	1. Alexandra Linnea Fraomarr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character I've thought of. Currently working on small parts of her to decide if I want her to be a main character or not.

• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lady near Aodh City  
• Born in Ejderha Ailes near the city Ignac  
• Age- 15 years old  
• Married to Cassius  
• Marry a little after the war  
• Relationship/Plot Line with Cassius  
o First meet during a dinner which her father, [occupation], had been invitied and allowed to bring a guest  
What drew Alexandra to Cassius was his talk of a breakthrough with a science thing. For him it had been that she knew what he was talking about and not in the impress Cassius just genuine knowledge of the subject  
• Family  
Father- Janos- hebrew for gift of god. Lord  
 Stubborn  
 Wants his daughters to marry to lords, high class folk no lower class folks  
Mother- Lady Emilia. Italian for hardworking. Form of Emily  
Sister- younger by five years. 10-year-old. Trista Italian for full of sorrows  
Plots-  
Alexandra and Cassius find a cure to get the Kurshen dragons on Dark King’s side back to being themselves and not under his control  
Helps get refugees to safety  
Fights in 6 battles   
During the last battle is in Ejderha Ailes fighting monsters that are attacking Fraomarr Fort   
Virtues  
Courage and Justice  
Physical Appearance  
Black tinged with brunette thick waves hair  
Deep set eyes with sweeping eyelashes  
Lake blue eye color  
Fair skin tone  
Thin and arched eyebrows  
Face shape- Square with a pointed chin  
Nose- straight and a dainty tip  
Lips- peach color, plump  
Medium hand size, long fingers, well trimmed nails, and soft but with the use of sword becomes callous  
5’6 tall  
Hourglass figure  
Personality Type  
Bravery, integrity, fairness, and leadership  
The Problem Solver  
Internal, Resourceful, reliable, mature. Able to face reality, may lack imagination  
Can achieve goals, Interpersonal, Sticks to projects; perseveres, Knows how to get her point across, Good under fire, doesn’t panic easily  
• Positive Traits  
Accountable  
Adventurous  
To a moderate degree. Alexandra is willing to travel but does not desire it  
Smart  
Ridiculiously smart, level of a mircobiology scientist  
not as smart aleck as Cassius is  
Kind  
A bit rough on showing her softer side but is capable of it  
A humble kindness  
Strong  
Both physically and emotionally  
Able to handle tough situations and tasks  
Ambitious  
Goes for her goals   
Appreciative  
Accepts gifts with an open heart  
Knows when something nice or good has been done and to thank the person  
Articulate  
Very careful with her wording  
‘big words’ person  
Brave  
Very brave, willing to learn how to fight in order to protect her family and home  
Compassionate  
Confident- knows her value  
Cooperative  
Cultured  
Decisive  
Dependable  
Dignified  
Disciplined  
Efficient  
Empowering  
Faithful  
Duty bound  
Gentle  
Good listener  
Honorable  
Industrious  
Intelligent  
Neat  
Logical  
Loyal  
Meticulous  
Passionate  
Organized  
Polite  
Punctual  
Tough  
Tactful-unless temper goes up  
Negative Personality Traits  
Aggressive- on battle field  
Fussy  
Ignorant- at first  
Hot-tempered  
Harsh  
Grouchy- at times   
Jealous  
Inhibited  
Pompous  
Arrogrant  
Proud  
Smug  
Stubborn

Name break down  
Alexandra  
 Greek  
 Form of Alexander  
 Helper and defender of mankind  
Fraomarr  
 Anglo-Saxon  
 Form of Fraomar  
 Name of a king  
Maiden Name- Palemond  
 Spanish  
 A kind hearted woman  
Linnea  
 Scandinavian  
 Resembling a small mountain flower, of the lime tree


	2. Amelia Grace Drake

A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
Lady near southern borders  
Born in the soutern borders and was trained to become a lady  
Married to Marrok Drake  
Arranged marriage  
They do come to love and cheris each other  
Positive Personality Traits  
Sweet  
Kind  
Strong- Emotionally and mentally  
Soft  
Physical Appearance  
Blonde wavy hair  
Blue green eyes  
Name Break down  
Amelia  
 German  
• Form of Amalia  
 Latin  
• Form of Emily  
 Meaning one who is industrious and hardworking  
Drake  
 English  
 Resembling a dragon  
Maiden Name  
 Colte  
• English  
• A young horse, from the coal town  
Grace  
 Latin  
 Having God’s favor, the Graces were the personification of beauty, charm, and grace


	3. Annis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://fav.me/dagvald

  
 

  * Basics
  * Name pronunciation-A-niece Gill-den 
    * Name break down 
      * Annis 
        * Greek 
          * Whole
        * Anglo-Saxon 
          * Unity
      * Gilden 
        * Form of Gildan 
          * English
          * Gilded
    * Short Description-Brave, shy, unsocial, was born near the border of Aelferic. Was orphaned at age 8 years old and has lived by herself for 7 years.
    * Birthday-equivalence to Earth-10/3
    * Zodiac Libra
    * Species-Human
    * Gender-Female
    * Two years younger than Kayla at beginning of story
    * Warrior-one of seven of Kayla’s
  * Physical Description 
    * Red copper hair smooth straight thin long to her waist
    * straight-wasted and skinny
    * freckles on her right lower arm
    * Eyes- large, round. Close set, bright and sparkling with thick sweeping eyelashes
    * Coffee brown eyes with auburn thin eyebrows that are straight
    * Clear, smooth and delicate skin, freckled
    * Face structure heart shaped, high cheekbones
    * Dimple in chin, pointed chin
    * Hands- Small, square, calloused, long fingered, clean nails. Nail shape trapezoid. Air shaped
    * Tends to burn very easily rarely getting a tan
    * Feet shaped= Germanic
    * Body shape-lean column. Narrow shoulders, small bust, small and non-defined waist, narrow hips and flat bottom. Body fat- 22-24 %
    * Straight and dainty nose freckles splattered. Low nose bridge
    * Rose beige skin
    * Full rosy pink lips
    * Tall, 5’8
    * Is 15 years’ old
  * Nickname-None
  * Zodiac-Libra 
    * Air
    * Libra is often perceived as very unfeeling because they don’t put their emotions up for show even in the slightest. It’s not that they are void of them but they want to be sure their feelings are true before they set anything in stone. They are one of the most secretive when it comes to their true feelings and it seems as though they are trite, nonchalant and cool on the outside, but there is more often than not chaos, and over analyzation of everything in their minds.
    * Birth flowers- Calendula winning grace, grief, hopefulness,
    * Birthstones by zodiac- Peridot
    * Birthstones by month- Opal
    * Cities: Copenhagen, Frankfurt, Leeds, Vienna
    * Countries: Argentina, Austria, China, Japan, Tibet
    * Colors: Pastel blues and pinks
    * Numbers: Six
    * Day of the Week: Friday
    * Gemstones: Sapphire
    * Crystals: Jade
    * Animals: Rabbit
    * Plants: Ash tree, hydrangea, violet
    * Food: Asparagus, chocolate, grapes
    * Tarot Card: Justice
    * Occupation-
    * Was a person of the woods before becoming a warrior of Kayla’s army
    * Sold herbs and fruits found deep in the jungle that others would not travel into.
    * While she may not get along with the higher nobles with the simple folk she trades goods with she is pretty content, but still prefers her solitude in the jungles
    * Relationships
    * Significant Other-None
    * Family-Parents and an older sister. Mother and sister killed by Raven and her father by a rider in Raven’s regiment
  * Mother- 
    * Loved and respected her
    * Respected her patience and her caring heart towards the townspeople
    * Influence she had on Annis to not be afraid of her gifts and to believe in herself. Also, to treat others the way she wanted to be treated
  * Father-Draick 
    * Loved her father dearly
    * Saw him as a respected, kind, and good man
    * Influence he had on her-
  * Older sister- 
    * Older by two years
    * Sweet, kind, brave and she was protective of Annis
  * Discipline from her parents was rare as Annis was obedient but when she did get in trouble she only ever faced going to bed without dinner or stuck at home. Parents strict but not overly strict
  * When Annis powers manifest her parents were a little more protective about not letting anyone else know right away. The townspeople were a bit inflexible about magic compared to others
  * Her parents had been murdered and their village destroyed by Raven.
  * Sympathies with Christopher when she learns what Raven and Aldan did to him
  * Becomes friends with Christopher, Kayla,
  * Best friend- Ciro 
    * Ciro taught her how to use her powers
    * Ciro and Annis bonded when she was orphaned and when she was about eight
    * Ciro is black striped and orange coated
  * Gets along with the faeries and elves
  * Plot Actions, Scenes, Events 
    * Travels with the company to: Guardia Aguderha, Ejderha Ailes
    * Annis does attend several parties and one ball at the request of Kayla.
    * The elves come and visit her and she is allowed to come to the city but she prefers the forest and does not stay long
    * Believes Kayla is Selena. Though at first, she isn’t because Kayla immediately went to Ciro not Annis first. Selena was more of a people person than animal.
    * Gets along with the Larkin siblings but mostly with Charles. She is also serious and very bright for her age.
    * Guides Kayla and her group to the elves’ castle
    * Helps show Minjae how to fight with her bow and arrow
    * Knows Aelferic’s forest very well and knows how to get to Gem City
    * Saw Raven destroy the village with Aldan. Ciro had been a cub then
    * Getting to Know Annis
    * Deepest disillusions-
    * Manners- well behaved from lessons her mother gave her, could courtesy but hardly remembers it anymore.
    * Type of hero-
    * Who does she hate- Raven
    * Voice-Strong, calm
    * Sexuality-Straight
    * Her hatred of Raven does tend to hold her back at times
    * She collects pebbles that are bright in color, orange flowers
    * No allergies
    * Will drink a glass of wine but is prone to not being able to hold her drink
    * Relatively healthy
    * When faced with disasters or failures she is stubborn and faces them head on with a clear mind
    * Cannot see others suffering, often stepping in to the problem to stop them from being hurt
    * Occasionally daydreams but she is a realist. Sometimes though she is drawn back into her past
    * When facing new things, she can be bold but still cautious
    * Sense of humor- easily amused
    * She is aware of her weaknesses but not her strengths
    * What she wants most-
    * First Memory-Going to the
    * Favorite Animal-Tigers obviously, but also cats in general and finches and song birds
    * Least favorite Animal-Black birds
    * Element-Fire and Light
    * Theme song-
    * Alignment-
    * Deadly sin best represents her-
    * Which animal would they Be-Scarlet Tanager
    * Socioeconomic level as a Child-Farmer, peasant
    * Blood Type-AB positive
    * Regrets-
    * Favorite Place-a tree that is shaped like
    * Home- was
    * Role model-Her mother, because she was teaching her not to fear her magic, her mother having have similar powers
    * Favorite foods- fruit
    * Favorite book-though intelligent she is uneducated in reading and writing.
    * Dream place to Live-Back in Ezhno-Aryo
    * Mode of transportation-Ciro’s back
    * Patience Level-Very high patience
    * Smells like-orchids and bird of paradise flower
    * How does she feel about love-has not come across anyone she was attracted to but is open to falling in love?
    * Quote/Catchphrase-
    * Least favorite color-black
    * Hometown- Samarqua
    * Where they live now-traverses through Aelferic woods
    * Fear or phobias-ravens, black unicorns, and her own powers
    * Economic status- Poor, village people.
    * Religion- she believes in God, but does not practice pray. Annis believes however, that just because someone worships God that does not mean their actions are governed nor justified by it
    * Political beliefs- Democracy but understands the way of monarchy
    * Not very religious, but believes in spirits and ghosts
    * Kind of student if she attended school- Sweet heart with a bite
    * Random Fact-Can use grass as a whistle
    * Role in Disney Movie-Free spirited friend
    * What one item would they take to an uninhabited island-Ciro
    * Outlook on Life-Everyone is alone and fights alone
    * Most important person in their life-Ciro
    * Favorite object-
    * was living in the Archer's Realm by herself with the tiger Ciro.
    * Nationality-Archer’s Realm
    * Music listens to-song birds and flutes and clarinet
    * Bad habits-sometimes forgets to bath after a few days
    * What turns them on-
    * What turns them off-
    * If she transitioned to my world how would she react-
    * Is a non-believer but gradually becomes one.
    * Pet peeves-
    * Personal Problem-Fear of powers and using them
    * Her speech is a bit harsher than most and her accent of being in Aelferic’s country reflects in her voice as well
    * Did not tend a public school was homeschooled by her mother as was her sister
    * Excellent student at home and even attended classes at Cathair’s school
    * Race-
    * Ethnic-
    * Love- does not fall right into love
    * While several men do flirt with her she finds no interest in any of them
    * Wishes revenge on Aldan and Raven
    * Setting-Orphan turned warrior
  * Personality Traits 
    * Annis is intelligent and fast learner, but her learning has been mainly forest and magic
    * Not much of a people person as she has secluded herself from others
    * Annis knows she is smart but when around city folk feels as if she is not
    * Bold-moderately, can be quite competitive sometimes challenging Kayla and Howard
    * Independent and tends to do things her own way to an almost extremity. Mostly because she has lived on her own for so long
    * Though independent she does crave the warmth of others
    * Goes with the flow-mildly, but if she sees a different way of doing something she will
    * Open to change but only moderately some things she agrees with that should change but something’s that should not change
    * Loyal and makes long lasting friendship but only to a handful
    * Observant and cautious
    * Likes/Dislikes
    * Likes-Ciro, climbing trees, loves to dance
    * Strongly loves adventure, is open to trying new things-mildly.
    * Dislikes-Someone hurting Ciro, her powers, Raven, Aldan, being controlled,
    * Strengths and Weaknesses
    * Strengths-Independent, very mathematic. Counts time and sees geometric shapes in things
    * Weaknesses-Her parents and sister, Ciro, shadows and darkness
    * Appearances
    * Clothing-A white dress and a white robe only clothing she could find in her village that hadn’t been burnt. Were too big for her when she was eight but around 12 years old the clothing didn’t drag on the ground. The elves have tried to give her clothing but she refused.
    * Clothing style- she likes the flashy outfits but is more comfortable in sturdy or soft clothing that does not feel constricting
    * Hobbies/Talents/Abilities
    * Hobbies-walking in the woods, brushing Ciro’s fur, collecting flowers
    * Special Skills/Talents-Can make fire flowers, tracking, foraging, and make a web of light
  * Pets 
    * Songbirds
  * Weapons 
    * Magic
    * Controls light and fire.
    * Needs her hands to use her powers
    * Uses a bow and arrow and three daggers one on her leg the other two on her belt




	4. Arianrhod The Seventh Spirit Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianrhod is the Seventh Gate Guardian also known as the Spirit Guardian. She is pretty much like the Ghost Whisper, but is much more powerful and can do more than talk to ghosts or send them back to the Spirit Realm. (For more information on the Spirit Realm, you shall have to wait till I upload that chapter).  
> The Seventh Gate Guardian is not like the rest of the Gate Guardians. The person who becomes the seventh has no set animal form. They can take on any animal form from a simple robin to a chimera. (For more information wait till the chapter on Spirit Guardians.)  
> http://fav.me/dagvezw

  


  * Basics of Arianrhod Donbeli 
    * Pronunciation- Ah-ree-AHN-rhohd
    * Pronunciation Lus’ki-ni-a 
      * Donbeli combination of Don and Beli
      * Luscinia- genus of small passerine birds including the nightingale. Latin half-blind, or to be well-known, or to sing. Little seen songster
      * Arianrhod- silver wheel
    * Acicum Village girl
    * Aquarius, born February 14th at 5:30 am equivalent to that of earth on a Tuesday
    * Born in Luvina tribe in her home at
    * Born and raised in Luvina
    * Has a deceased mother, father, and older sister, all killed by Raven’s company
  * Likes and Dislikes 
    * She likes to sing mainly during mornings and at night, gets stage fright in front of large audience
    * She loves to learn and look deeper into things
    * She does love learning and reading so once attending Cathair’s school she is extremely happy but still shy around fellow students
  * Gemstone- 
    * By month- Amethyst
    * Zodiac-garnet
    * Day-ruby, emerald
    * Colors-purple, red, green
    * Birth flowers-primrose and violet
    * Cities: Bremen, Hamburg, Salzburg, Stockholm
    * Countries: Canada, Ethiopia, Poland, Sweden
    * Days of the Week: Saturday
    * Number: Eleven
    * Gemstones: Aquamarine
    * Color: Electric blue
    * Crystals: Peridot
    * Animals: Bird
    * Plants: Apple tree, orchid, Solomon’s seal
    * Food: Kiwi fruit, prickly pear, star fruit
    * Tarot Card: The Star
  * Life at Guardia Aguderha 
    * Her favorite teachers are-
    * Arianrhod does have a few problems with bulling schoolmates but many of her schoolmates have her back
    * Involved in the archery class,
    * While at Cathair learns several dance styles 
      * Waltz, canary, hambo, polka, ballet
    * Talented in Divination and Fortune telling along with 
      * Aeromancy-means of weather. Can sense weather changes two days ahead
      * Palmistry
      * Labiomancy-lip reading
      * Ornithomancy-observing flight of birds
      * Psychomancy- by means of spirits
      * Sciomancy- using ghosts
      * Phyllomancy-using leaves or tea leaves
      * Thumomancy-means of one’s own soul
    * Sciences and studies, she takes at Cathair 
      * Acology-medical remedies
      * Acoustics-sound
      * Aeronautics-navigation through air and space
      * Alethiology-study of truth
      * Anemology-study of winds
      * Aristology-art of dining
      * Astrology-effect of stars on people
      * Astronomy-celestrial bodies
      * Audiology-study of hearing
      * Balneology-therapeutic use of baths
      * Biology-required class
      * Caliology-bird’s nest
      * Catacoustics-echoes or reflected sounds
      * Chirography-handwriting or penmanship
      * Chirology-hands
      * Cometology-comets
      * Dactylography-study of fingerprints
      * Pterlology-feathers on birds
      * Psychognosy-mentality, personality, or character
      * Ornithology-birds
      * Oology- eggs
      * Nidology-nests
      * Neossology-nestling birds
      * Zoology-study of animals
      * Demonology-study of demons
      * Dermatoglyphics-skin patterns and fingerprints
      * Diplomatology-diplomats
      * Nautics- study of navigation
      * Linguistics-study of language
      * Iatrology-medicine
      * Immatology-remedies
      * Ecology
      * Ethnomusicology-comparative musical systems
      * Floristry-art of cultivating and selling flowers
      * Gastronomy-fine dining
      * Geography and geology
      * Mathematics
      * Sociology-society
      * Spectrology-ghosts
      * Toxophily-archery
      * Uranology-heavens, astronomy
  * Plot Actions, Scenes, Events 
    * Issues-action, bad days, belonging, bravery, bullies, change, comfort, confidence, courage, crying in the night, danger, death, dependency, distress, etiquette, fear, friends, healing, loss, insecurity
    * Conflicts-woman vs supernatural, woman vs society
    * Basic Plot-rags to riches
    * Officially adopted into the Larkin family after the Great War
    * After coming to Cathair and before the Great War she would stay at Cathair or Augilera but most often following Kayla, Christopher, and Minjae though rarely into a battle or dangerous situation.
    * Arianrhod does travel often with the Larkins even going to Earth
    * Her tribe was wiped out by Aldan and several of Lord Nassar’s hunters
    * When she goes to earth, she stays in Silverwings with her own bedroom
    * When she is 13 she becomes the Spirit Guardian
    * Kayla calls her Arian which many of the others follow suit and Arianrod herself does not mind
    * followed Kayla, Christopher, and Minjae through the portal when they ran away
    * Charles spotted her hiding in an alleyway. Kayla managed to coax her out
    * Kayla teaches Arian some simple defense moves but does not teach her other forms of fighting until Arian is thirteen
    * adopted into the Larkin family after the Great War, and given a title and a small amount of land
    * Like the others, it takes a lot of practice for her to not get exhausted by using her powers.
    * When she is eleven she goes to Hogwarts and is placed into Hufflepuff
  * Hobbies-art, archery, astronomy, bird watching, board games, ballet, ceramics, crafts, dancing, flying, gardening, horseback riding, jewelry making, mask making, music painting, singing
  * Getting to Know Arianrhod 
    * Bad habits-mimicking others, nail biting
    * Her education has helped improve her speech but she still has a Luvina accent.
    * Allergies-
    * Right-handed
    * Phrases and/or words Arian use frequently-
    * Her singing abilities she naturally had but improved from lessons from her mother and women from the village during gatherings
    * Arianrhod is not completely aware of who she is but she does not her weaknesses as well as her strengths
    * What Arianrhod wants most
    * What Arianrhod needs really badly. Not willing to sacrifice in order to obtain
    * Secrets keeping from others
    * Life Objectives
    * Does think first before acting.
    * Gestures- small, not overly wild
    * Phobias- 
      * Astraphobic-fear of thunder and lightning
      * Cynophobia-dogs and wolves
    * Belief system 
      * Collegialism, cosmism, cosmotheism, egalitarianism, eidolism, henotheism, hylopathism, iluminism, immanentism, indifferentism, instrumentalism, liberalism, modalism, nativism, naturalism, numenism, panpsychism, pantheism, panzoism, personalism, psychopannychism, quietism, siderism, spiritual, theopsychism, totemism, trailism, vitalism, zootheism
    * What she found abroad on Earth
    * Deepest disillusions-
    * Most deeply impressive political or social, national or international events that they experienced
    * Political
    * Social groups and activities Arianrhod attends 
      * Gate Guardian meetings
    * Arianrhod manners 
      * Her mother did teach her how to curtsy the way their people did and how to speak properly before a chief or head
    * Arianrhod’s type of hero 
      * At the beginning, it was someone like, a young hunter in her village who was kind, treated everyone and even animals with respect and kindness.
    * Hates- While she does dislike several people the ones she truly hates are 
      * Raven because
    * Clothing preferences
    * Character’s weaknesses
    * More optimistic than pessimistic
    * Favorite color- Brown and blue
    * Favorite food- huckleberry
    * Reading- fantasy and animal books
    * Good entertainment-upbeat and romantic. A bit of comedy.
    * During stressful situations at first, she would hide and be shaking from her fear, but as she trained and was involved with more dangerous situations she learnt to take deep breathes and count to a certain number to steady herself
    * Is not a big drinker but will on celebrations or at important events drink a glass of wine? Does not drink hard liqueur as she does not like the taste
    * After being found by the Larkins after her village has been found she is not so much wanting revenge as she is afraid of Raven
    * When dealing with disasters or failures as a child Arianrhod usually depended on others to help her through but as she got older Arianrhod often deals with it alone or with a close friend. When alone she may cry about it but sometimes during failures she’ll practice target practice
    * Arian’s imagination isn’t very wild as Kayla’s but she does occasionally daydream. Often about flying or music as trait from her nightingale side
    * When facing new things from food to learning a new hobby she is excited and a little cautious
    * What Arianrhod finds stupid
    * Sense of humor- not a dry sense but does laugh at those who do make such jokes
    * Economic status- in the village they were in the lower class but not poor
    * Religion- deeply religious believing both in the Luvina gods and the Lord
    * Political beliefs- as a child she did not give it much thought but once at Cathair and other countries she started to get more involved
  * Personality Traits- daydreaming, adventurous, bright, intelligent, cheerful, civilized, clumsy, graceful-thanks to ballet, compassionate, selfish, creative, curious, strong, independent, energetic, fearful, friendly, funny, generous, gentle, helpful, hoity-toity, honest, humble, keen, lovable, between idealistic and realistic, mannerly, meek, at beginning illiterate, timid, naïve, neat, obedient, plain, pretty, imaginative, pleasing, poor to rich, practical as she matures, quiet, proper, respectful, responsible, shy, soft-hearted, thoughtful, withdrawn, witty, artistic, feminine, gracious, romantic, soft-spoken 
    * Intelligence is ecology, empathy almost psychology level, by end of book on the level of an 8th grade child
    * She does know she is smart but not in the arrogant way
    * She is very loyal, shy, a bit independent, brave, and makes friends easily
  * Wisdom 
    * Chirosophy-palm reading
    * Deipnosophy-learned dinner conversation
    * Theosophy-Immediate divine illumination or wisdom
    * Zoosophy-knowledge concerning animals
    * Psychosophy-theory of the soul
    * Pneumatophilosophy-philosophy of spirits or spirit world
  * Occupation 
    * Her profession at Cathair is as a Lady but she helps in the gardens and zoo along with the medical wing
    * Her primary profession is as Spirit Guardian usually helping those who have passed on or are passing on
    * She does like her job but does get stressed out or sometimes can’t handle the depression of others around her
  * Relationship 
    * Her closest friends are-
    * The Trio find her cute and Fred and George get her to laugh more
    * Draco makes fun of her following Kayla. Kayla then snaps at Draco
    * Arian is deeply afraid of the srahts and had nightmares for a long time
    * F’lar and the brothers are gentle and watch their language around her
    * Ava enjoys having her as a sort of younger sister
    * Nathaniel and Karyan are both interested in her because of how powerful she is. Karyan soon recognizes them as the starting powers of the Spirit Guardian and then tells Nathaniel she must be killed
    * Her father- 
      * Was less bonded to him than her mother mainly because he was often working
      * She did love his stories he would tell before she went to bed or during the winters when he could not go out into the fields.
      * His influence on her was to be brave even when afraid
      * Father farmer but also trained to defend village
      * Silent, peaceful, slow to anger, kind, gentle
    * Her mother 
      * Was very close to her mother
      * Her mother was influential in her love for nature and music
      * Loved her mother dearly
      * Singer and healer
      * Gentle, soft, protective, and loved to sing
    * Her older sister 
      * While the age difference made it hard to connect on interests they still loved each other
      * Arianrhod did often take her sister’s clothes or things which caused a few arguments
      * Strong minded, stubborn, compassionate, a bit close-minded
    * Arian sticks to Kayla, because she is reminded of her older sister. Kayla does and doesn’t like it. Arian even follows her to Hogwarts. Dumbledore allows Arian to stay after hearing her story and that she could attend classes with Kayla if she wished
    * Discipline at home
    * Very little rules and as Arianrhod was a pretty good child her parents rarely had to discipline her
    * Her parents were overprotected of Arianrhod but that was mainly because of the dangers that were in the mountains. Her father did see to it that Arianrhod knew how to throw a punch and who to not go near
    * Rarely felt rejected in the village or from her family. Only from a few older folks or travelers
  * Her village home 
    * Small, three bedrooms, one bathroom
    * Kitchen and living room share same space
    * Fire place in center of living room like the rest of the homes in the village
  * Basics of Arianrhod Spirit Guardian 
    * Nightingale Bird-Latin name Luscinia megaryhynchos
    * Arianrhod will age to 200 years but outward appearance will be slow in aging
    * Is the Seventh Spirit Guardian and has the animal form of a nightingale
  * Guardian Abilities and talents 
    * Singing can be used to hallucinate, lower the defenses of a group and relaxing
    * Her main powers are seeing ghosts and a person’s true nature/form, healing powers, and nature touched
    * Her elements are Earth and Healing
    * Her earth powers include plant knowledge, growing plants
    * Healing powers are very powerful as she is connected to the spirit world. She can heal simple cuts to diseases as lethal as HIV. However, unlike the First she cannot bring a person back from death and she is more effected after healing.
    * She can see and talk to ghosts even helping many pass on, and she can see demons, magical creatures in their human disguises. Like the First she can if she wants she can even see if a person has angel’s wings.
  * As the seventh Spirit Guardian 
    * Has a pale white chariot pulled by two owls
    * While singing on chariot and flying people’s nightmares fade to sweet dreams
    * Silver wheel symbols and the wheels are silver
  * Armor 
    * Feet-lace up sandals, silver and black with silver wings at the ankle
    * Hands and Arms-Tan arm braces, leather, and goes from wrist to an inch from elbow laced and each has a strap for daggers. Wears four rings, one puts up a shield, one allows her to change clothes, one to call for her chariot, and the last is her talisman
    * Body- Deer skin brown dress reaching down just above her knees. Strapless with a sweetheart cut, the bottom half has leather straps and silver plates. Chest has a few pieces of protective metal, but as S.S. can heal so rapidly they need little protection unless separated from body.
    * The back gives enough space for the wings and tail
    * Upper arms have a rich brown arm band with the Spirit symbols
    * Head
    * Sword-steel with a bit of moonstone hilt bronze and copper color
  * Superpowers- 
    * Greatest Air and wind manipulation, animal mimicry, animal morphing, astral projection, astral trapping, echolocation, ecological empathy, night vision, possession, power sensing, power negation, clairvoyance, psychic weapons, resurrection, sound manipulation, spiritual mediumship, summoning
    * Basic Powers: superhuman reflexes, endurance, longevity, senses, speed, and strength
  * Hogwarts facts 
    * Her wand is 10 inches, unicorn hair and made of
  * Pets or Familiars 
    * Nightingale
    * Winged
  * Physical Characteristics 
      * Petite, lean, slender
      * Wide-eyed almost doe like
      * Dimpled
      * Thin lips
      * Beautiful, exotic
      * Flat-bellied
      * Mousy at first
      * Skin-fair and pinkish. Rosy cheeks
      * Mid-length hair, slightly wavy, honey amber colored hair
      * Voice- song like, soft
****
  * Has honey wavy to straight colored hair, light gold brown eyes



 


	5. Elven Prince Atemicus of AElferic

 Basics  
Pronunciation- A-tea-my-kiss  
o Full name- Atemicus Faran  
o Break down of Name  
 Faran  
• Anglo saxon/American  
• One who advances/A sincere man  
 Atemicus  
 Valerius- Latin for strong  
 Pallaton  
• Native American  
• Warrior  
o Nick name- Ate  
o Birthdate   
o Place of birth Aelferic castle  
 Getting to Know Atemicus  
o Ethnic background- Elf  
o Religion-  
o Preferred home and location  
o Home décor- expensive, high designed, and neat  
o Income level- 1% of population rich  
o Education highest level of Aelferic  
o Sexuality- straight  
o Marital status- single  
o Not a playboy  
o General health-  
o Prevailing facial expressions- calm peaceful  
o Voice-   
o Singing- baritone   
o Gestures strong and assured  
o Pace- fast compared to others.   
o How old is he really if not given a number 28 years old  
o Believes it is worth not trying to do something than to fail at trying

 Pets-  
o Appreciates all life  
 Second prince to Aelferic  
o Occupation  
Prince of AElferic  
Physical Description  
o Height 5’8  
o Age 1,021 years old  
o Weight  
o Body type-  
o Eye color- sea green eyes that pierce the soul  
o Hair color- Midnight black hair   
o Skin tone- ivory skin  
o Prominent features  
 Scars-  
o Face shape-  
o Famous look alike-  
o Dress  
 Expensive  
 Trendy, business, sexy  
o Jewelry-  
o Grooming  
 Hair is neat  
 Appearance is important to him  
o Hairstyle-  
o Natural hair texture- smooth, straight  
 Dislikes and Likes  
o Loves being a prince as he knows he can make changes for the good of his country  
 Family  
o Broter Ascanius Hototo  
o Sister Ariana


	6. Atalanta The Dreamspeaker

 Basics  
o Yes, this is the unicorn from Mary Stanton's Unicorns of Balinor series. What can I say? I loved reading the Unicorns of Balinor even before I read Harry Potter. Both those two series and Anne McCaffrey's Dragonflight series drew me into their depths within the first chapters. All through elementary school and even to this day when I'm in college, I imagine myself traveling to each place and all three actually inspired my Gate Guardians series.  
o Celestial unicorn, very old  
o Dreamspeaker  
o She has helped many princesses from many worlds that the Celestrial World is connected to  
o Name break down  
 Greek mighty huntress, in mythology a huntress who would only marry a man who could beat her ina race  
 Physical Description  
o Color of the sky before moonrise, soft blend of lavender, violet, and shadowy grays. Mane and tail and horn purest of silvers.   
 Relationships  
o Mate to Numinor the Golden One  
o Mother of Sunchaser   
 Plot Actions/Scenes/Points  
o helps Kayla find the pieces of her horn  
o Guided her around the land of the Celestrial Unicorns telling her about her unicorn powers but would not tell her, her dragon side for only a dragon would truly understand those powers.  
o Helps guide Kayla and the Larkins   
o Saw Charles taking Selena to Earth  
o Atlanta was the one who sent Fawkes to guide Kayla to the meadow where the soldiers were patrolling  
o After Kayla becomes shipwrecked it is Atlanta who told the others where she was  
o Tells the Sunchaser Kayla is Selena as well as the Draicorn’s offspring, for Atalanta was watching her on Earth  
o She sent a unicorn to Guardia Aguderha when she saw Karyan escaping from his prison and onto the planet.  
 Talents and Abilities  
o Uses a pond as a way to help the allies, and sometimes even see the future.  
o Can heal wounds, water, earth, and air.   
 Personality Traits  
o Is kind hearted, motherly, elegant and graceful, yet she will defend her home.


	7. Avalaine Freya Phoena Larkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest daughter and child of the Larkin siblings. Is the descendant of the Phoenix Kings and Queens.



  * Basics 
    1. Born in the spring similar to April 25 1705
    2. Is 12 years old when Kayla comes to Guardia
    3. Princess of Guardia
    4. Name break down 
      * Avalaine 
        * Form of Avelaine or Ava- German/Iranian. Meaning a birdlike woman/from the water
      * Freya 
        * Norse a lady, in mythology the goddess of loe, beauty, and fertility
      * Phoena 
        * Greek resembling a mystical bird
  * Physical Characteristics 
    1. dark auburn hair and light brown eyes.
    2. 5'2.
  * Zodiac Influence 
    1. Birthstone by Month-Diamond
    2. Birthstone by Zodiac-Sapphire
    3. Zodiac-Taurus
    4. Born on a Sunday, stones-Diamond and topaz
    5. Birth flowers-daisy, peony, sweet pea
    6. Cities Dublin, Leipzig, Lucerne, Mantua
    7. Countries: Eire, Iran, Russia, Switerzland, Zambia
    8. Color Green
    9. Number Six
    10. Day of the Week Friday
    11. Gemstones Emerald, sapphire
    12. Crystals Malachite
    13. Foods: Apple, asparagus, wheat
    14. Animal Bull
    15. Plants Daisy, dandelion, violet
    16. Tarot Card The Hierophant
  * Pets and Bonded 
    1. Owner of gyrfalcon Hermonia,
    2. rider of horse Ella.
    3. Firelizard Golith.
  * Relationships 
    1. Fond of her brothers and parents
    2. Major crush on F’lar
    3. At first admires Kayla’s boldness and her advice on changing her wardrobe and a bit of advice on her crush on F’lar
    4. Siblings Charles, Tom, Hal, Kayla, and Will.
    5. Ava is 10 years younger than Charles, 9 years younger than Howard, 6 years younger than Jokatum, 5 years younger than Selena, and 2 years younger than William
    6. Youngest child of Daniel and Isabella.
    7. Uncles Nathaniel, Remus, Regulus, and Sirius.
    8. Aunts Tonks.
    9. She and Annis do not get along well though they are the same age group
  * Plot scenes, actions, events 
    1. After she realizes that F’lar likes Kayla and that she is her sister she comes to hate Kayla
    2. This allows one of Nathaniel’s henchmen to trick her
    3. After Kayla saves her and tells her why she shouldn’t be so angry Ava soon comes to like Kayla as her sister
    4. Was brought up well protected for fear of the prophecy thus became spoiled
    5. Was twelve when Charles took Selena to the Forbidden Mountains
    6. Captain of the ship Archer's Kite.
    7. At the beginning, she is very materialistic, spoiled, bossy, and vain
    8. During the war, she stays behind lines helping to care for the wounded as they come off the battle field during the second and third retreat
    9. Is disappointed to find out that Kayla did not make a room for her at Freedom’s Heart, but becomes excited when Kayla said she was working on it, it was just having to take some more time
  * Weapons 
    1. Is gifted with daggers and excellent with bow and arrow
  * Hogwarts Facts 
    1. Slytherin house
  * General Personality characteristics of Ava 
    1. Spoiled
    2. Stubborn
    3. Smart
    4. Bratty
    5. Charming
    6. Cheerful
    7. Feminine
    8. Flirtatious
    9. Frigid at times
    10. Gossip
    11. Indifferent
    12. Extroverted
    13. Lazy
    14. Loyal
    15. Not a quitter
    16. Polite
    17. Proud
    18. Self-indulgent
    19. Show-off
    20. Simpleminded
    21. Smug
    22. Snob
  * Phobias 
    1. Musophobia-fear of mice
    2. Ophidiophobia-fear of snakes
    3. Kakorrhaphiophobia fear of failure or defeat
  * Philias 
    1. Ailurophilia-love of cats
    2. Chrysophilist-love of gold
    3. Philhippic-admiring horses
    4. Thaslassophilous-living in or fond of the sea
  * Obsessions 
    1. Shopping
  * Life at Guardia Aguderha 
    1. Has a governess and three tutors
    2. Two lady’s in waiting
    3. Her classes include 
      * Accidence-grammar book
      * Anthropology-study of human cultures
      * Aristology-science or art of dining
      * Astronomy-celestial bodies
      * Biology-study of life
      * Botany-study of plants
      * Cambistry-science of international exchange
      * Castrametation-art of designing a camp
      * Catalactics- science of commercial exchange
      * Chemistry-study of properties of substances
      * Chirocosmetics-beautifying of the hands art of manicure
      * Chirography-study of handwriting or penmanship
      * Chrematistics-study of wealth, political economy
      * Demonology-study of demons
      * Diplomatology-study of diplomats
      * Ecology-study of environment
      * Ethnogeny-study of origins of races
      * Ethnology-study of cultures
      * Euthenics-science concerned with improving living conditions
      * Gastronomy-study of fine dining
      * Gemmology-study of gems and jewels
      * Genealogy-study of descent of families
      * Heraldry-study of coats of arms
      * Hoplology-study of weapons
      * Irenology-Study of peace
      * Mathematics-study of magnitude, number, and forms
      * Micrology-study or discussion of trivialities
      * Oceanology-Study of oceans
      * Orthoepy-study of correct pronounciation




	8. Baxton Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have not worked much on who he is and his importance in the plot of the story but I am certain he will play a large role. On the side note, the barons of Guardia Aguderha have last names inspired by famous equines. I'm gonna play with the personality of the baron and that of the horse they are named after.

• Baron of Guardia Aguderha  
• Name break down  
o Admiral- Named after War Admiral. Fourth U.S. Triple Crown winner 1937  
• Western Guardia  
• Wife-Baroness Jacqueline


	9. Beric Taylor- Baron of Guardia Aguderha

• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Name break down  
o Beric- From Knights of the Round Table 1953, Lancelot’s horse with Robert Taylor  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
• Western region  
• Married to Mina  
o She works for Dark King, but turns out it was for good reasons


	10. Black Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pegacorn-Part unicorn, part Pegasus



  * Basics
  * pegacorn
  * leader of the wild herd a herd of equine never to be tamed
  *       * Born in the Sky City


  * Physical Characteristics 
    * black coat, mane, and tail with a white horn on forehead
    * A white jewel at base of horn. When she turns into a horse it becomes a diamond marking. Which is why Kayla called her Black Beauty
    * Hooves are made of steel and are black
    * Heightened healing powers



Relationships

  *     * mate of Sunchaser
    * Her foals all but two are pegacorns. One is a pegasus and the other a unicorn.
    * Has six foals-one being ridden by Kayla’s daughter
    * Sunchaser is one of the few who can get her to calm down
    * Brother- Moonlight a white pegasus
  * Plot Points, Scenes, Events 
    * lived in the Sky City
    * bonded with Kayla but at first thinks Kayla is not worth her time
    * After teaming up to save Tom, Kayla tells Black they are partners and will always have each other’s back
    * Follows Kayla on her adventures often carrying her, some adventures she cannot go on because the area is too risky or it’s hard to walk on path
    * During these times, she and Chase become closer
    * Black and Chase go with Kayla back to earth and even help with the farm until the students come. They then stay in the country visiting Kayla Lamreau
  * Getting to Know Black Beauty 
    * She only allows Kayla to ride her and none other
    * Her senses are sharper than a horse’s
    * As intelligent as humans
  * Personality Traits 
    * Sarcastic, quick witted, gentle, fierce temper, and at first, she is quick to judge
  * Magical abilities and Talents 
    * Is powerful enough to hide her wings and horn
    * She can fly as fast as a jet and dive 10 miles faster than a peregrine falcon




	11. Braimah

 Basics  
o Lion  
o Maisha   
o loyal to Queen Zhenga Bantheo  
o   
 Personality Traits  
o Proud, strong  
 Plot Events, Actions, Scenes  
o Helps fight beside Kayla in a battle  
o Advisor to Queen Zhenga Bantheo  
 Physical Traits  
o Black mane


	12. Brant Caindale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character I am working on.

• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Western region  
• Name break down  
o Brant  
 Shortened version of Branton english from the broom or gorse town  
o Caindale  
 English from the valley with the clear river  
• Physical appearance  
o Blonde  
• Married to Mirabelle


	13. Brogan Rodwell

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Name break down  
o Brogan Gaelic one who is sturdy, reliable  
o Rodwell- English one who lives on the road near the spring  
• Western side of Ejderha Ailes


	14. Cadellion Odanodon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a character I really got some good ideas for I just got to write it all down.

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Aleta Deset lord  
• Name breakdown  
o Cadellion - Father of horses  
o Odanodon- irish of the red earth  
• Married to Iriskye   
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
o Muscled  
• Personality  
o Arrogant  
o Careless  
o Uncaring  
o Selfish


	15. Calida Salvatore

• A lady of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Grantley  
• North east  
• Name break down  
o Calida  
 Latin a fiery young girl  
o Salvatore  
 Latin a savior  
• Allied to Dark King  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde


	16. Camassia Arabesque

• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Vincent  
• Western region  
• Name break down  
o Camassia- american one who is aloof  
o Arabesque- Blutch’s horse in Les Tuniques Bleues, whom he trained to fall down during battle so he ca act as if he is wounded and survive the battle  
• Physical appearance  
o Brunette  
• Allied to Dark King


	17. Camellia Major

• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Incitatus Major  
• Southern region  
• Name break down  
o Camellia- Italian feminine form of Camillus, a ceremonial attendant, a noble virgin  
o Major- horse from Cinderella 1950,   
• Physical Appearance  
o Red


	18. Carnatia Argyro

• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Cisco  
• North east region  
• Name break down  
o Carnatia  
 Latin form for carnation. Carnation Latin resembling the flower, becoming flesh  
o Argyro  
   
• Physical Appearance  
o Red hair


	19. Cassiopeia Black

• A lady of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Chadbyrne  
• South  
• Name break down  
o Cassiopeia  
 Greek. The mother of andromeda who was canged into a constellation after she died  
o Black  
 Color. English a dark skinned man  
• Physical Appearance  
o Black hair  
• From Earth  
• Is from Isabelle’s family the Blacks


	20. Cassius Fraomarr

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Near Aodhr Bay  
• Name break down  
o Fraomarr  
 Anglo Saxon the name of a king  
o Cassius  
 Latin one who is empty, hollow, vain  
• Brother to Taren and Lennox   
• Youngest  
• Physical Appearance  
o Dark brunette  
• Scientist/Experiment  
• Karyan tries to recruite him as Cassius is highly intelligent and a scientist of high value  
• Name break down  
o Cassius- ice  
• Married to Alexandra


	21. Cathryn

• Aelfric  
• Name break down  
o Cathryn- english one who is pure, virginal


	22. Chadbyrne Black

• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Cassiopeia  
• Physical appearance  
o Cropped black hair  
• Southern region  
• Name break down  
o Chadbyrne  
 English from the warrior’s stream  
o Black  
 English, dark skinned man. Color


	23. Charlemagne Andoux Peladin Larkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Gryffins and a Gate Guardian.  
> Gryffin, griffin, or gryphon spelling does vary but overall it is pretty much the same thing. Bird face, cat butt.  
> http://fav.me/dagvkt0

  * Basics as Charles the Prince of Guardia Aguderha 
    1. Nickname- Charles, Charlie
    2. Name meanings 
      * Charlemagne- name of a king
      * Andoux- combination of Andor and Amoux
      * Andor- Thor’s eagle’
      * Amoux- Eagle wolf
      * Peladin- combination of paladin and peta
      * Peta-golden eagle
      * Paladin-warrior/knight of Charlemagne’s court, a leading champion of the court
      * Larkin-silent, fierce, noun. a mystical creature that is bird-like.
    3. Virgo Earth’s August 23 to September 22, born on Kurshen in the equivalent of August 28th on a Thursday, 1695
    4. Heir to the throne of Guardia Aguderha
    5. Is part of the Council
    6. Born at Cathair castle
    7. Is 22 years old at beginning of novel and 25 years old at the end of the story
  * Plot Actions, Scenes, Events 
    1. Though others don't remember the last part of the prophecy he does which is why he took her away.
    2. Breaks his knee during the war and has a limp afterwards
    3. King of Western Guardia
    4. Meets up with Kayla Maisha. Queen Zhenga takes an interest in him
    5. Plot-overcoming the monster, romance
    6. Conflicts-man vs man, man vs himself/animal, man vs supernatural
    7. Issues-anger, babies, lose and gain of hope, father and son, faith, marriage, love, role acceptance, siblings, difficult times, change, community, alliances, cooperation and compromise, and protectiveness
    8. Did not now that Selena would be turn back into a child when he took her to the Forbidden Mountains.
    9. First meets Kayla as she enters the throne room and is surprised expecting her to look like her original self.
    10. When Kayla dismisses him, and doesn’t treat him like an heir much less a prince his pride is hurt so he is harsher on her at first
    11. Is hurt when she blames him for ruining her life just a little after he begins to be nicer to her. But when she says only she can insult him a few weeks later as she thinks it over and realizes it isn’t all that bad. So, he is less harsh on her
  * Relationships 
    1. Charles is one year older than Howard, 4 years older than Jokatum, 5 years older than Selena, 8 years older than William, and 10 years older than Ava
    2. Eldest of the Larkin siblings
    3. Married Rosalind had trouble conceiving for 2 years
    4. Sons-Eodred and Derek
    5. Gets along best with his brother Tom and sister Ava.
    6. Tends to argue the most with Howard and gets frustrated by William but does better with him than Howard.
    7. As he is the eldest he is the one most of them goes to except Kayla who goes to her father or finds out herself.
    8. Looks up to his father and does not voice his opinion when Daniel has ordered something to be done his way. Almost like a soldier.
  * Physical appearance- 
    1. Muscular, fit, ripped-six pack
    2. Bearded short
    3. Full lips slightly pink
    4. Deep set eyes
    5. Long and strong nose slightly curved
    6. Square jaw
    7. Slightly pronounced Adam’s apple
    8. Handsome/attractive
    9. Smartly dressed
    10. Tall, 6’0
    11. Well-groomed
    12. Olive toned smooth skin with slight pink on cheeks
    13. Straight hair, first was a medium ash brown, but turned light golden brown with medium golden brown base, almost a dark honey color. Parts his hair to the right
    14. Gold, brownish hazel eyes
  * Zodiac Influences 
    1. Birthstone Month-Peridot
    2. Birthstone Zodiac-Carnelian
    3. Birthday Stone-Sapphire, carnelian
    4. Birth flowers-poppy and gladiolus
    5. Cities: Bath, Boston, Jerusalem, Paris, Strasbourg
    6. Countries: Brazil, Switzerland, Turkey, West Indies
    7. Colors: Dark brown, green, navy blue
    8. Days of the Week: Wedmesday
    9. Number: Five
    10. Gemstones: Agate
    11. Crystals: Obsidian
    12. Animals: All domestic pets
    13. Plants: Buttercup, forget-me-not, speedwell
    14. Food: Barley, oats, root vegetables, rye
    15. Tarot Card: The Hermit
  * General Personality 
    1. Alert notices things, excellent observation skills
    2. Aristocratic, tends to be overly done but over time more humble
    3. Studious all-nighter at times
    4. Realistic though his hope can be risen, he is prepared for anything
    5. Optimistic but nowhere near as bad as Will and Kayla’s
    6. Protective of his younger siblings, people and country
    7. Neat desk can be messy but neater than most
    8. Masculine enough to feel secure but is willing to play tea party with younger sisters and Arian
    9. Loyal to a fault
    10. Charming enough for his siblings to mock him for how good he is
    11. Conformist has bit of a problem of accepting and forming to change
    12. Earthy believes in dreams but does not let them blind him
    13. Romantic-at times, more old school poems and flowers
    14. Dependable gets things done on time, arrives on time
    15. Confident knows his limits but not arrogant
    16. Intelligent-not genius level but very intelligent
    17. Efficient
    18. Extroverted
    19. Frigid-at beginning
    20. Heroic
    21. Able
    22. Adventurous
    23. Ambitious
    24. Prone to anxiety
    25. Bold
    26. Brave
    27. Bright
    28. Calm
    29. Civilized
    30. Considerate
    31. Cooperative
    32. Patient
    33. Witty
    34. Thoughtful
    35. Courageous
    36. Successful
    37. Dubious
    38. Egotistical
    39. Expert
    40. Studious
    41. Simple
    42. Rigorous
    43. Responsible
    44. Fierce
    45. Fighter
    46. Helpful
    47. Humble
    48. Independent
    49. Respectable
    50. Rich
    51. Jovial
    52. Leader
    53. Obedient
    54. Patriotic
    55. Pleasant
    56. Popular
    57. Resourceful
    58. Reserved
    59. Proper
    60. Prim
    61. Predictable
    62. Practical
  * Getting to Know Charles
  * Bites his upper lip when nervous or worried
  * As a newborn, he was bald but about four months he had gold like hair, at birth had wings, tail, ears and soft claws.
  * As a year, old hair was still gold but getting darker
  * Is captain of the infantry of Guardia. Kayla finds it ironic maybe he was tired of walking finally-when he transforms.
  * Colors- aeneous,
  * Takes his responsibilities seriously though others tease him for being too serious
  * More formal wear even his fighting clothes. Doesn’t like wrinkles in fabric
  * Kayla tries to change this formal wear when he comes to Earth
  * Very proper in his manner and attitude
  * Tends to quote the knight’s code, him and F’lar sometimes discuss the code or the laws and changing the kingdom
  * Vehicles-motorcycles and four wheelers, and stylish but simple cars
  * Favorite foods-apple pie, baked potato-loaded with bacon and onions, beef wellington, Caesar salad, honey mustard, Italian dressing,
  * Feeding-Omnivorous
  * An accomplished Dancer-Canary, cinque-pace, waltz, cotillion, fandango, minuet, salsa, fox-trot, habanera, tango, veleta, mambo, and rumba
  * Though not as intelligent as William or Jokatum, Charles is well-educated and intelligent in many fields
  * Kinetic learner best at
  * Phobias- 
    1. Claustrophobia-fear of confined spaces, when a space gets boxed like an elevator or crowd touching he breaks in a sweat
    2. Equinophobia-horses, extremely cautious, feared them till he was 5 years old
    3. Ombrophobia-fear of being rained on, until one day when he is standing in a storm not caring
  * Philias- 
    1. Ailurophilia-love of cats, adopts 8
    2. Chrysophilist-gold-lover, not as bad as the others but does wear it often
    3. Phylophilous-fond of plants
  * Obsessions 
    1. Bruxomania-Compulsion of grinding teeth, when angry or stressed
    2. Workaholism
  * Wisdom 
    1. Deipnosophy-learned dinner conversation
    2. Phytosophy-knowledge of plants
  * Belief system- 
    1. Atomism-Belief that the universe consists of small invisible particles
    2. Bonism-the doctrine that the world is good but not perfect
    3. Collegialism-theory that the church is independent from the state
    4. Conservatism-belief in maintaining political and social traditions
    5. Egalitarianism-belief that humans ought to be equal in rights and privileges
    6. Entryism-doctrine of joining a group to change its policies
    7. Experientialism-doctrine that knowledge comes from experience
    8. Holism-doctrine that parts of anything must be understood in relation to the whole
    9. Humanitarianism- doctrine that the highest moral obligation is to improve human welfare
    10. Immanentism-belief in an immanent or permanent god
    11. Individualism-belief that individual interests and rights are paramount
    12. Modalism-belief in unity of Father, Holy Spirit, and Son
    13. Mutualism-belief in mutual dependence of society and the individual
    14. Nominalism-doctrine that naming of things defines reality
    15. Panzoism-belief that humans and animals share vital life energy
    16. Polytheism-belief in multiple deities
    17. Realism-doctrine that objects of cognition are real
    18. Vitalism-doctrine that there is a vital force behind life
    19. Trialism-doctrine that humans have separate essences-body, soul, and spirit
    20. Totemism-belief that a group has a special kinship with an object or animal
    21. Tolerationism- doctrine of toleration of religious differences
    22. Scientism-belief that methods of science are universally applicable
  * Bad habits-grinding teeth, frowning, overworking
  * Hobbies 
    1. Bird watching while traveling or in the gardens, keeps a journal tracking all the species he’s seen
    2. Building does carpentry at times to ease stress
    3. Cards plays excellent at poker, black jack
    4. Carving wood
    5. Ceramics excellent, can make bowls, vases, and plates
    6. Chess only 4 people have beaten him
    7. Fencing great and can hold his own against 10 men
    8. Flying while not a dragonrider he does love riding them and once he becomes a Guardian he flies often
    9. Fishing great patience for it
    10. Gardening rare but he does like to help
    11. Hiking 4k hiker, several mountains he has reached the peaks of
    12. Languages loves learning more
    13. Planting rare but does help
    14. Pottery excellent at
    15. Weight-lifting not excessively but enough to keep in shape
    16. Wood working fairly good at it
  * Super powers            
    1. Air and wind manipulation
    2. Animal control-birds and felines
    3. Animal morphing and mimicry
    4. Dimensional travel, portal opening
    5. Earth and stone manipulation
    6. Plant manipulation
    7. Energy blasts/chi
    8. Force field
    9. Invulnerability
    10. Night vision
    11. Power sensing
    12. Superhuman senses, agility/reflexes, endurance/durability, longevity, speed, strength
    13. Telescopic vision
  * Studies from governors and governesses 
    1. Agrobiology-study of plant nutrition, soil yields. Knows enough to settle farm disputes and diseases of plants
    2. Agronomics-Study of productivity of land able to know how to increase and handle
    3. Anemology-Study of winds
    4. Archelogy-study of first principles
    5. Archology-science of the origins of government
    6. Aristology-science or art of dining
    7. Biology-study of life
    8. Botany-study of plants
    9. Caliology-study of bird’s nests
    10. Cambistry-science of international exchange
    11. Catalactics-science of commercial exchange
    12. Chirography-study of handwriting or penmanship
    13. Chrematistics-study of wealth, political economy
    14. Diplomatics-science of deciphering ancient writings and texts
    15. Diplomatology-study of diplomats
    16. Ecology-study of environment
    17. Economics-study of material wealth
    18. Ekistics-study of human settlement
    19. Ethonomics-study of economic and ethical principles of a society
    20. Gastronomy-study of fine dining
    21. Geology-study of earth’s crust
    22. Geography-study of surface of the earth and its inhabitants
    23. Graphemics-study of systems of representing speech in writing
    24. Gromatics-science of surveying
    25. Heraldry-study of coats of arms
    26. Historiology-study of history
    27. Hoplology-study of weapons
    28. Hydrology-study of water resources
    29. Iconology-study of icons, symbols
    30. Larithmics-study of population statistics
    31. Linguistics-study of language
    32. Metapolitics-study of politics in theory or abstract
    33. Numismatics-Study of coins
    34. Mathematic-study of magnitude, number, and forms
    35. Oenology-study of wines
    36. Onomastics-study of proper names
    37. Ornithology-study of birds
    38. Physics-study of properties of matter and energy
    39. Phytology-study of plants, botany
    40. Praxeology-study of practical or efficient activity, science of efficient action
    41. Pseudology-art or science of lying-great for during Council meetings and everyday
    42. Rhochrematics-science of inventory management and the movement of products-allows knowledge of the trade routes, and household management
    43. Stasiology-study of political Parties-Important
    44. Stratography-art of leading an Army-Important for the royals to know
    45. Theology-study of religion, religious Doctrine-Guardia is a religious country
    46. Zoology-study of animals-knowledge of Kurshen’s creatures
    47. Xylography-art of engraving on wood-one of Charles’s hobbies is wood working
    48. Vexillology-study of flags-important for learning of different countries, lords, kings, queens, and at war
    49. Vinology-scientific study of vines and Wine Making-Charles excels at liquor making and production
  * Pets and Bonded 
    1. Hunting Dog- Krypto male dog
    2. Bonded to Celestrial unicorn Ash/Gideon
    3. Horses-Lily, Snapper. On Earth, Kayla’s attempt to kill the griffin hatred of horses. Slightly works.
    4. Royal owl Greyson male looks like a Great Gray Owl
    5. Griffin Mirak black and brown coloration
  * Basics of Charles the Guardian 
    1. Present King of Griffins-
    2. Talisman golden feather. Found in Maisha when a lion gave it to him against the Queen’s orders. The talisman is a dagger with a griffin feather design hilt and cat claws on edge of hilt. Inside hilt is an actual feather.
  * Guardian abilities and talents 
    1. Transformation- brown griffin, with white strip on each wing along the secondary feathers,
    2. Talent- Able to take a person’s strength away or strength/willpower of their spirit
    3. Element-Wind/Earth
    4. His hair becomes more light, it was a dark blond before
    5. His skin a rich gold tan
    6. Hazel eyes have more gold than brown and green
    7. Becomes more thin, still tall and is more agile and flexible thanks to his cat half
    8. His face changes a little when he transforms into a Guardian. He has a sharper nose, lion tail, wings are half their size, and nails are black and look like talons. Pupils can change into slits, and his hair has some feathers in it.
    9. Sword stones- Sunstone, topaz, and quartz. Diamonds, citrine stones. Moonstone blade dyed red with gryffin blood
    10. Sword-Ruby red steel. Gold hilt
    11. First sword is silver hilt with emeralds on it
  * King of Griffins


  1. Has worked alongside the Gods-Zeus, Apollo, and Nemesis the most
  2. Well-known for their speed, ability to fly, eagle like eyesight. Love for treasure and tests of wits
  3. Symbol of divine power, deep respect, strength in war, courage, wisdom, heat, summer, valor, and leadership
  4. Guardian of the divine and of light
  5. Protector from evil and witchcraft
  6. Both tolerates and hates horses. Does not transited to over equine species like unicorns, Pegasus, pegacorns, zebras, donkeys, etc.
  7. Build nests like an eagle
  8. Some griffins do hatch from agate but many from eggs
  9. Monogamous creature-very picky about mate
  10. Elements-Earth and Air


  * Species and their influences on Charles and traits he exhibits 
    1. Has enhanced senses, reflexes of cat and the balance of a cat and the sight of an eagle.
    2. Very prideful, but because he is human he tries to keep it down but is difficult, quick-witted, highly independent but can work with others very well, and complete confidence in himself
    3. Bald Eagles-Talons long and sharp for seizing. Broad wings with deeply slotted tips. Ideal for soaring and long distance flying.
    4. Golden eagles- Wings are long and have well spread primary feathers which allow it to adjust its movements while gliding in air currents. Particularly large and powerful hooked beak. Legs and feet are thick with long sharp talons. One of the largest birds of prey. Swoop down on prey at speeds up to 95 miles per hour. Wings folded to its body in a parallel fashion. When soaring, its wings are held in the characteristic V shape.
    5. Griffins-Father of the noble hippogriff. Head, wings, and talons of an eagle with the body of a lion. Regarded as regal, brave, vicious, greedy, and either saintly or satanic. Fierce, gold hoarding creatures that lived in the desert and mountains. Wingspan approximately 24 feet.
  * Weapon of Choice 
    1. His best weapon is a sword and is okay with hands on hands combat
  * Is slightly reluctant to Kayla’s idea that they are Guardians but sees she is right and is the third to enter the pool
  * Armor 
    1. His helmet is gold metal with cheek straps and nose piece that is in an eagle’s beak. Citrine and topazes are intact along edges and center of helmet
    2. Brown-gold leather pads on legs, black boots, breeches-brown
    3. Gold leather bands on lower arms with citrine dust
    4. Leather gold vest made with dragon scales over a shirt or not
    5. There are cuts on the back where his wings can go through
    6. When he transforms into a guardian his limp is gone
  * Hogwarts Facts 
    1. Was in Gryffindor and a chaser on the Quidditch team
    2. Wand-Unicorn hair, 8 ½ inches, cherry wood
    3. Patronus Gryffin
  * Life at Freedom’s Heart 
    1. Stays at Enchantress
    2. Drives a Harley Davidson




	24. Cisco Argyro

• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• North east region  
• Married to Carnatia  
• Name break down  
o Cisco  
 Spanish form of Francisco, meaning a man from France, one who is free  
 John Dunbar’s buckskin gelding from Dances with Wolves  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette


	25. Claennis

• elf councilor  
• Name break down  
o Claennis  
 Anglo-Saxon one who is pure


	26. Claret Fraomarr

• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lady of Ignac Bay city and port  
• Name break down  
o Claret- Name formof Clareta meaning brillant  
o Fraomarr- anglo saxon, the name of the king  
• Married to Taren  
o While sharing similar personality traits, Taren is not as aggressive in the traits as Claret is  
o Taren oftens suspects Claret is a double agent, she’s actually does help the allies of Selene but in a way most don’t ever see  
• Personality  
o Similar to Sue Sylvester off of Glee


	27. Cordelia Sea Goddess

 Basic  
o Sea Goddess  
 Talents and Abilities   
o Has a deck of tarot cards  
 Name break down  
o Cordelia- latin a good hearted woman, a woman of honesty


	28. Cormand Rosamund

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Name break down  
o Corman  
o Rosamund-   
• Rules near the northwest borders  
• Al Sham forest is in his borders  
• Cities he rules  
o Adrenza  
• Married to Adalia  
• One dauhter Rosalind  
• Physcial Appearance  
o Brunette with gray streaks  
o Beard  
o Turquoise eyes


	29. Cuthbert Beamin

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lord of center near Aleta Desert  
• Name breakdown  
o Cuthbert-English one who is famous and bright.  
o Beamin- English a beekeeper  
• Married to Sandra  
• Allied to the Dark King  
• Killed by his wife Sandra, who was a double agent  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde


	30. Daniel Roald Howard Larkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of Guardia Aguderha.  
> King of Phoenixes  
> Gate Guardian

  * Basics 
    * King of Guardia Aguderha.
    * King of Phoenixes, Eighth Gate Guardian
    * Born in the fall of 1678
    * Name Break down 
      * Daniel 
        * Hebrew God is my Judge
      * Howard 
        * English.Guardian of the home
      * Roald 
        * Norse. A famous ruler
      * Larkin 
        * Gaelic. One who is fierce
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * Jet black curly hair and sapphire eyes.
    * Short beard
    * is 6'5.
    * Athletic, lean, and tall body, skin weather-beaten and sun browned. Fit. Storm sea blue eyes. Hair pulled back but with a curl escaping, five o clock shadow beard. Pearly white teeth, powerful and deep voice, crooked smile. Broken nose look, graying hair.
    * Weight 210 lbs.
    * Square face
  * Zodiac Influence 
    * Sagittarius
    * Cities- Budapest, Cologne, Nottingham, York
    * Countries: Arabia, Australia, Spain, and Hungary
    * Color: Purple
    * Number 3
    * Day of the Week Thursday
    * Animal Horse
    * Gemstone Amber
    * Crystal Turquouise
    * Foods: Celeriac, leek, onion
    * Plants: Borage, carnation, dandelion, and sage
    * Tarot Card: Temperance
  * Pets and Bonded 
    * rider of horse Darkmoon.
  * Relationships 
    * Has two brothers his twin Nathaniel and his youngest brother Remus. Six years older than Remus
    * Was labeled the social twin compared to his brother Nathaniel
    * Married to Isabella Black
    * Isabella is one year younger than him
    * Children Charles, Tom, Hal, Kayla, Will, and Ava
    * Nathaniel-
    * Remus- Cares for him but still resents him because he left Guardia. And when Remus starts to ask what happen to Kayla and what is going on Daniel asks him why he is caring for a place he no longer belongs.
    * His brother in law Sirius-
    * Isabella-
    * Charles-
    * Tom-
    * Howard-
    * Kayla/Selene-
    * William-
    * Ava-
    * Isabella is two years younger than him


  * Plot Actions, Scenes, Events 
    * Was crowned at the age of 18 when his father was killed by Karyan.
    * When he was 17 he married Isabella when he was eighteen and after he was crowned king she gave birth to Charles.
    * When he was nineteen he had lowered taxes, the roads were being fixed and his Queen had given birth to another son Howard.
    * Came to be known as the king who would lead Guardia Aguderha into a Golden Age.
    * During his twentieth year, he was traveling back from Aelferic when he meets an oracle. She told him the prophecy of his daughter who would be killed by his twin but this would only happen if she was kept in this world. There were others with him who heard this and though Daniel told them not to tell it spread across the kingdom, but all knew that there had never been a daughter in the royal blood. 
      * Daniel however knew that a prophecy had been told to Aristide and Daniel remembered a strange girl who had appeared when he had been invited to teach a DADA class and then disappeared
    * At age 22 Jokatum was born
    * News had been coming in from Aelferic and Celestrial about strange things in the land north of them. War had been rumored to be taking place in Arawn
    * Creatures of darkness had begun to spring up, Daniel sent scouts to check it out. all came back saying they had seen nothing strange
    * A year later at the age of 23 Selena was born, though it had been three years many remembered what the oracle said. but she had blonde hair the prophecy said dark. But there was still joy just worrying over her health in case she died like many of the other females born into the line.
    * Daniel did not care that she was blonde but kept an eye on her at all times
    * several years passed peacefully at the age of 26 his youngest son William was born
    * When he was 28 Queen Isabella give birth to their youngest child and second daughter Ava
    * Some wondered if she would be the child of the prophecy
    * Daniel did not pause to wonder when his children's hair changed drastically, for dark creatures were being seen in Aelferic borders scout saying it was Nathaniel and a spirit demon named Karyan.
    * Daniel was 37 when Charles took Selena to the mountains
    * when he was 39 Kayla came to Guardia
  * Life at Guardia Aguderha 
    * His wolf form is a dusty blue gray wolf
  * Hogwarts Life and Facts 
    * Good with transfiguration
    * Wand-phoenix feather, 9 inches, silver lime wood
    * Was in Gryffindor was six years above the Marauders, was in his sixth year when Remus came to Hogwarts
    * Was head boy and a prefect
    * Went to Hogwarts.
  * Personally Traits 
    * Friendly, outgoing, confident, stubborn, open-minded, wise. Never or rarely raises voice, runs hands through hair a lot. Reckless, bookish, individualistic. Temper is mild or low rarely easy to anger.
    * Admirable traits brave, respects and shows considerations to others. Diplomatic. Method of handling anger, booms or shouts.
    * Negative traits stern, law-abiding, won't admit pain.
  * Getting to Know Daniel 
    * Bad habits overworks, jaw grinding
    * Best at swords fighting.
    * Great politician.
  * Gate Guardian Abilities and talents 
    * Talisman a gold phoenix feather pendant given to him while at Hogwarts.
    * Transformation gold phoenix.
    * Gold sword with beryl, calcite, and jasper gems.
    * Talent-Can see the future at times and incredible strength
    * Elements-Heat and healing
    * Half Form-Wings of flame, sharp finger nails, can see things sharper and hear better.
  * Species and their influence and traits that Daniel exhibits 
    * Phoenix-Large bird about the size of a swan. Crimson and gold plumage. Can carry great weight, ability to vanish and reappear in another place in a burst of flame. Regenerate after they die, reborn from their own ashes following each death, periodically every 500years or so. Symbol of power, integrity, loyalty, honesty and justice. Tail feathers are used as wand cores. Tears are an immensely powerful healing solution serving as an antidote even to basilisk venom. Said for the most part very much like an eagle in outline and bulk. And was to dine on frankincense, cinnamon, and myrrh and bark of these aromatic plants and built a final nest on top of a palm or oak tree. Associated with renewal, rebirth, justice, loyalty, the light of the sun, and power of the Sorcerer’s stone.




	31. Dawn Armina Dagomar

 Basics  
o Female warrior  
o November 4th  
o Name Break down  
 Dawn English born at daybreak, of the day’s first light  
   
 Physical Description  
o Straight red hair, pale skin  
 Armor-  
o Sword with rubies and an iron shield with red leather in center   
o chest plate, shoulder plates, chain mail, and knee guards.  
 Princess of Arawn and heir to the throne  
 Survived the attack at the ball in Arawn  
 One of Selene Larkin’s warriors  
 Family  
o Queen Horatia Clarimonda Dikranouhi. Mother to dawn  
o King Kylan Tyrian Forseti father to Dawn  
o Prince Amory Dierck Forseti, younger brother  
 Zodiac Sign Libra  
o Birth flowers- Calendula winning grace, grief, hopefulness,   
o Birthstones by zodiac- Peridot  
o Birthstones by month- Topaz  
o Cities: Copenhagen, Frankfurt, Leeds, Vienna  
o Countries: Argentina, Austria, China, Japan, Tibet  
o Colors: Pastel blues and pinks  
o Numbers: Six  
o Day of the Week: Friday  
o Gemstones: Sapphire  
o Crystals: Jade  
o Animals: Rabbit  
o Plants: Ash tree, hydrangea, violet  
o Food: Asparagus, chocolate, grapes  
o Tarot Card: Justice


	32. Derwin Connolly

• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Western region  
• Name break down  
o Derwin English. A friend of the deer, a gifted friend  
• Married to Sophie Connolly  
• Physical Appearance   
o Blonde


	33. Ellette

 Basics  
o a little girl from Ejderha Ailes   
o Name break down  
 Ellette English. Resembling a little elf  
 Relationships  
o Befriended Minjae and Kayla when they stayed at Valahur Weyr  
 Talents and Abilities  
o Is talented with the sword and whips  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, and Events  
o Becomes the first girl to be impressed by a blue dragon  
o Kayla helps sneak her on to the Hatching Grounds.  
 Zodiac Sign Taurus  
o Cities Dublin, Leipzig, Lucerne, Mantua  
o Countries: Eire, Iran, Russia, Switerzland, Zambia  
o Color Green  
o Number Six  
o Day of the Week Friday  
o Gemstones Emerald, sapphire  
o Birthstone by Month Emerald   
o Crystals Malachite  
o Foods: Apple, asparagus, wheat  
o Animal Bull  
o Plants Daisy, dandelion, violet  
o Tarot Card The Hierophant


	34. Elwyna

 Basics  
o a human who lives with the elves  
o Name break down   
 Elwyna Anglo Saxon friend of the elves  
 Physical Description  
o Dark curly/wavy hair.  
o Dark eyes, and beige skin tone  
o Tear drop like face.  
 Clothing preferences  
o Red bandana   
o Large hoop ear rings  
o Wears chunky necklaces and thin necklaces  
 Abilities and Talents  
o Has deck of tarot cards but she also is gifted with foresight


	35. Emanuel Colomer

• A lord of Guarida Augderha  
• Central Region  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Married to Tatiana  
• Name break down  
o Emanuel  
 Hebrew God is with us


	36. Erma Donnell

• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lady near center of Aleta Desert  
• Name break down  
o Erma German. One who is complete, universal  
o Donnell Scottish ruler of the world, a brown haired warrior  
• Married to Lord Artair  
o Arranged marriage  
o Does not love him  
o They do however have two children- a daughter and a son  
• Cheats on Lord Artair with a man from Maisha whom she visits as oftens as can be as she hates the cold weather of the north. For though living in a desert can be extremely cold during the winter nights  
• Physical Appearane  
o Blonde


	37. F'lar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite character from Dragonflight by Anne McCaffrey. I did kinda do a bit more OC with him, but as I did love the character in the book I tried to stay true to the character. I will be posting that chapter soon on my Gate Guardians series-scene where main character and F'lar meet-so please let me know if he as close to character as possible.

  


  1. Basic Statistics 
    * Age-18 years old at start of novel
    * Place of Birth-Lower Caverns in Valahur Weyr
    * Nicknames: Jesse Rider
    * Lives at Valahur Weyr
    * Birth Date-
    * Stays at Valahur weyr which lays near the border of Lord Corman's land.
  2. Relationships 
    * Father- F’lon
    * Mother-
    * Half-brother F'nor. Three years younger than F’lar and they are related by their father.
    * Both his father and grandfather were Weyrleaders
    * Raised by Manora
    * His mother died nine days after he was born
    * His mother lives in the lower grounds, his father was killed in a fight in the four years Kayla was on Earth. When he saw, it was in anger at F’lon being killed and that he had died over something as simple as a little dispute. Later he is sad but keeps it secret.
    * After he made arrangements for the funeral and was solemn and didn't really want the comfort of others because he wasn't really sad. Is estrangement from his birth mother but somewhat close to adopted mother and F'nor's own mother Manora. Didn't go to the funeral but did watch from afar. Got only two possessions after F'lon's funeral. His sword and the locating stone to find the lost princess of Guardia Aguderha. He did want to have something of F’lon and cherishes the possessions. When F’lon's death anniversary comes, he gets a little angry at the man who killed his father, believes death is just is and does not dwell on it for long.
    * As a child, he cried but when the war began it just was death, nothing about after life. And he accepted the death of fellow riders with a masked face but was hurting inside. Kayla realizes this when they learn the death of two dragonriders one who was in F'lar's wing. Important people who have died F'lar knew F’lon
    * Sibling-F’nor, only sibling. F’nor is in F’lar’s wing and both get along very well. Share similar views on the law, but F’nor is less likely to be as fierce about things. F’nor is also more likely to cheer F’lar up or lighten the mood. Trust and loyalty are strong between the two.
    * Spouse-Doesn’t’ marry Kayla till a year after war. At first both were unsure of each other and constantly butting heads. After several events and their new bond, they begin to understand each other better. F’lar has trouble keeping his anger in check when Kayla heals life endanger injuries or gets into trouble mostly not following orders and/or going off doing her thing without letting anyone know. He is overprotective and though occasionally possessive of Kayla he knows when to let her have her space. Appreciates when she lets him be alone but also when she intervenes to get him to talk about a problem. Teaches her about fighting and Kurshen. Falls in love with her before remembering the curse. F’lar does see the curse more as a blessing than Kayla does. When Kayla was Selena, F’lar fell in love with her for her kindness, fierce heart, and beauty and was impressed by her combat skills. They had (unknown to others) started courting which is why F’lar tried to stop Charles from taking her body away.
    * He and F’nor have been described has having their heads screwed on better than their father.
  3. Horoscope Scorpio. ascendant either Leo or Aries
  4. Zodiac Influence 
    * corpio
    * Close minded at times
    * Charming and comfortable talking with people
    * Jealousy
    * Color Red
    * Day of the Week- Tuesday
    * Gem- Opal, beryl
    * Birthstones by month Opal
    * Crystal Jasper
    * Animals- Eagle, phoenix, and scorpion
    * Foods- Blackberry, onion, garlic
    * Plants heather, hawthorn, and rhododendron
    * Tarot Card- Death
  5. Symbols- 
    * As dragonrider of Valahur Symbol-Violet shield with red stripes diagonally
    * Gemstones-Fire opal, dravite tourmaline, spessartine garnet, honey colored chrysoberyl.
    * Bronze dragon with wings raised in a proud like form
  6. Getting to Know F’lar 
    * Nationality-Ejderha Ailes Ailesian
    * Socioeocnomic level as a Child-Middle Class
    * Socioeconomic level as Teenager-Middle class
    * Socioeconomic level as Adult-Upper Class
    * Hometown-Valahur Weyr
    * Current Residence-Valahur Weyr
    * Occupation-Dragonrider-wingleader
    * Income-Equivalent to $21,000 a year
    * Salary-$200 a month
    * Birth Order-Oldest
    * How does he dress-
    * Mannerisms-
    * Habits:
    * Hobbies-
    * Favorite Sayings-
    * Favorite Quotes-
    * Speech Patterns-
    * Disabilities-
    * Style-
    * Greatest Flaw-
    * Best Quality-
    * Traits work-alcoholic, temper- short,
    * Favorite color bronze.
    * Favorite dragon Mnemeth.  
    * Favorite book   that he had read as a child and from earth.
    * . Eye color he would prefer to have dark blue.
    * Favorite sport   but he only played it when he was young. He does enjoy competitions during festivals.
    * Favorite kind of music none in particular but will listen to music. Likes country.
    * Reads occasionally.
    * Dances only if he must but not much.
    * Favorite movie likes action and adventure movies, and does like dragon war and Dragonheart. Kayla got him into liking animes when she showed him How to Train Your Dragon
    * Lives at   weyr, preferred location to live near the beach. Has to protect home might find a spot after the war.
    * Favorite type of pet, horse, breed Friesian.
    * Prefers dogs over cats.



 

  1. Talents/Skills: Archery, speak dragon, along with 270 different languages, swords master, team worker, can use many weapons and adapts to new ones easily such as guns.
  2. Personality Traits 
    * Not a neat freak but still likes organization.
    * Calm and collected
    * Fights against any injustice
    * Protective
    * people listen to him.
    * Even tempered and even-headed rather than brash and reckless
  3. Physical Traits 
    * Height-6’2
    * Weight-
    * Skin color- light tan.
    * Eye color honey amber but an almost gold in light and a yellow with black slits when he has strong emotion; it is a symbol of him being a guardian
    * Distinguishing Marks-Scar on left bicep about 5 inches long. Eyes change colors
    * Dark brown hair, amber almond shaped eyes
    * Voice deep and smooth
    * Race-Similar to Caucasian,
    * No glasses or bad eye sight
    * Skin color-
    * Shape of face-
  4. Plot Actions, Scenes, Events 
    * laughs rarely but laughs more as Kay stays longer at the weyr.
    * his mother gets killed when Valahur weyr is attacked by dark riders (dragon riders allied with Dark King)
    * Half of the dragon riders in his wing.
    * Some during the war three during battle of the weyr, and two at the battle of Dame Hazard.
    * Charles and Tom are the two Guardia princes that get along with F'lar. Hal and F'lar don't get along, is okay around Will and respects King Daniel.
    * Became a wingleader under the closed-minded Weyrleader R’gul
    * After Charles took Selena away he made little contact with Guardia unless needed. Does not trust Charles as much as before.
    * Comes to understand Kayla antics without her telling him
  5. Gate Guardian Abilities and Talents 
    * Can transform into a bronze dragon. King of All Dragon but has help from Howard because there are so many dragon types.
    * His gate guardian sword has sunstone and goldstone and diamond and silver sword hilt.
    * Talisman a bronze dragon claw has had it since he was a child.
    * Other transformation is a black wolf.
  6. Bonded and Pets 
    * Dragonrider of Mnemeth bronze
    * rider of Sativola a blood bay stallion, eighteen hands high. He can talk but not much.
  7. Hogwarts Life 
    * Wand-dragon heartstring, 12 inches, rowan and vine wood



**  
**





	38. Flaire Noble

• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Geofrrey Noble  
• Central region  
• Name break down  
o Flaire- English. An elegant woman of natural talent  
o Flaire Noble- Morgan mare horse who was the first to win three Park Harness World Championships at the American Morgan Horse World Championship Horse Show  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
• Name break down  
o Named after a Morgan horse named Noble Flaire


	39. F'nor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dragonrider from Anne McCaffrey's dragonriders series



  * Basics 
    * 15 years old at start of novel
    * Brown dragon rider
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * black hair,
    * strong features.
    * Lean rangy body.
    * Amber eyes
    * Squarer, broader frame with not enough flesh on his bones as if unfinished.
  * Personality Characteristics 
    * Less introspective and more easygoing.
    * He is not as brash or reckless as his father but neither is he as calm and collected as F’lar.
    * Lighter in heart and cracks jokes where he feels appropriate
    * Comes off kinder and his sense of justice is no less
    * Extremely loyal, even putting his body through stress and strain to report to his older half brother
    * Calm, more relax, good nature, and patient
  * Plot Scenes, Actions, Events 
    * Impressed his dragon at the same clutch his half-brother impressed his bronze
    * Kayla convinces F’nor to have Canth fly with Minjae’s gold. Without telling F’lar about it, after all F’lar isn’t his father nor is he the boss of F’nor.
    * When Minjae split F'nor talked to her and they would talk while Kay was at Hogwarts and Christopher practicing sword work F'nor would show her the dragons slowly getting her to actually fly
  * Relationships 
    * half-brother of F'lar
    * mother is Manora
    * 3 yrs. younger than F'lar.
    * Is one of the few people whom F’lar relaxes around
    * was the first dragonrider Kayla met
    * Is good friends with Lord Corman
    * Is in F'lar's wing
  * Bonded 
    * Canth- largest brown
  * Talents and abilities 
    * Does know how to ride unicorns but prefers the sky
    * Good fighter
    * Can lighten the mood during a tense situation




	40. Galanthus Xanthos

• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Sloane Xanthos  
• Southern region  
• Name break down  
o Galanthus  
o Xanthos-  
 Greek. A blonde haired man  
 One of Achilles’ horses  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red


	41. Geoffrey Noble

• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Central region  
• Name break down  
o English. Form of Jeffrey. Meaning a man of peace  
o Noble- from the horse Noble Flaire- Morgan mare horse who was the first to win three Park Harness World Championships at the American Morgan Horse World Championship Horse Show  
o   
• Physical Appearance   
o Blonde  
• Married to Flaire


	42. Gideon

 Basics  
 Physical Characteristics  
o Palomino stallion Celestial unicorn with a yellow jewel at the base of his cream-colored horn  
 Bonded  
o Bonds with Charles when he was fifteen  
 Name break down  
o Gideon Hebrew. A mighty warrior, one who fells trees


	43. Gitana Blandon

• A lady of Guardia Augderha  
• Ayanna Island  
• Married to Roldan  
• Name break down  
o Gitana Spanish. A gypsy woman  
o Blandon- latin. A gentle man, one who is mild tempered  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette


	44. Gwri Lupine

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lord near Aodh Bay  
• Allies with the Dark King  
• Married to Grizela Lupine  
o She takes a third of their company and allies with Selene  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red hair greying around temple  
• Name break down  
o Gwri- Celtic. The golden haired boy


	45. Hlynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior of Kayla's group



  * Basics 
    * from Ezhno-Ayro,
    * Name break down 
      * Hlynn
  * Talents and abilities 
    * rides a black leopard Banan
  * Weapons 
    * uses spears.
    * Her arrows have red feathers
    * Arm bands and leg bands
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * Black hair
    * Leopard tattoo on right arm the head on her shoulder
  * Clothing and Appearance 
    * A loin cloth and strapless bra
    * Hair in high pony tail
  * Plot actions, scenes, events 
    * Is neutral on the war until Kayla accuses her that she is fighting along with evil side by not doing anything. Even giving her some examples. After Kayla leaves Hlynn talks to Banan wondering what she should do. Soon she and Banan catches up. Hlynn explaining she doesn’t like helping someone murdering people
    * Dies in the War-Gets several poisoned arrows in her stomach and left shoulder. Dies in the healing tent.
  * Personality Characteristics 
    * Strong, open-minded and relax




	46. Howard Draconius Halbert Larkin-Gate Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon King of Dragons on Kurshen

  


  * Basics 
    * Nickname Hal.
    * Is 21 years old at beginning of story and 24 years old at end of story
    * Second Prince of Guardia
    * Birthday was in year 1696 June 4th
    * Zodiac Sign Gemini
    * Second Prince of Guardia
    * Name break down 
      * Howard 
        * English the guardian of home
      * Halbert 
        * English. A shining hero
      * Larkin 
        * Gaelic Fierce
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * Originally dark red almost auburn but later. Ruby red hair and sky blue eyes
    * and is 6'2.
    * Does not have much body hair because as a king of dragons, his scales prevent the body hair, was teased by and is still by his brothers because of this.
    * Has a tattoo on shoulder of a black dragon and has a scar on his neck when Nathaniel almost killed him, but Howard's dragon scales appeared then disappeared when Nathaniel escaped.
    * Is Spanish, Guardian, English, and a bit of Irish.
    * Physical aspects-walks fast and can run 5 miles with no problems. His eyebrows and eyelashes are ginger color
    * Round face
  * Titles 
    * King of Western Guardia.
    * King of Kurshen Dragons.
    * King of Dragons on Kurshen
    * Captain of Guardia’s archery


  * Bonded and pets 
    * Bonded rider of blue dragon Poseidon, and rider of pegasus Moonlight/Mac.
    * Not bonded to any Celestrial unicorns because he is a dragon
  * Life at Freedom’s Heart 
    * Stays at Blooming Daisies
    * Drives a Yamaha
  * Gate Guardian Abilities and Talents 
    * Transformation red dragon with a yellow-orange underbelly and his wings membrane area gold
    * Can produce venom
    * Talent-Erasing memories
    * Element-Fire
    * Silver sword with dragon hilt and emerald, crocolite gems.
    * Talisman red dragon scale wears as a necklace found in Ejderha Ailes. The scale is from the first red dragon’s hide
    * Can understand all the dragons even before he transforms
  * Plot Scenes, Actions, Events
  * Zodiac Influences 
    * Cities: Cardiff, London, Melbourne, San Francisco
    * Countries: Barbados, Belgium, Sardinia, Wales
    * Color: Yellow
    * Gemstones: Garnet, agate
    * Day of the Week: Wednesday
    * Numbers: Four
    * Crystals: Agate
    * Animals: Monkey
    * Food: Carrot, nuts
    * Plants: Buttercup, lavender, lily of the valley
    * Tarot Card: The Emperor
    * Birthstones by Month: pearl,
    * Birthflowers : rose love and appreciation, gratitude
  * Life at Guardia Aguderha 
    * Taught by governors, tutors, etc. Is more 11th grade education.
    * Had chicken pox when he was eight
    * Got into fights with kids at Hogwarts but does not have a file as big as F and G.
    * Wolf Form-Red with white belly and his front paws are white to the knee
  * Hogwarts Life and Facts 
    * Was in Gryffindor
    * Wand-Dragon heartstring, 10 ¾ inches, fir wood
  * Clothing and Appearance 
    * Wears expensive clothing and is actually fashion sense. Mess his hair up to make it stylish but as if he rolled out of bed
    * Hair style- at the beginning his hair is past his shoulders and is slightly wavy. Wears it in a ponytail most of the time. When Kayla has them change their hair, it is cut off and is spiked with black tips.
  * Getting to Know Howard 
    * Cusses when he is mad
    * Can project a mask of calm when needed but as time goes on only does so at meetings or during trouble.
    * Leans against walls when he is around people he is comfortable with
    * Does smoke but he does it on occasion
    * Balances his money but only spends it on things he really wants or needs
  * Dislikes and Likes 
    * Likes- competitions, knife throwing, and riding dragons. Loves fire whiskey
    * Dislikes-Sweets except Ms. Callianne pies, losing, and the cold
  * Personality traits-quick temper, humble (he does not mind Tom being General of the infantry, even though he is younger than him), independent, smart, stubborn and hard headed
  * Relationships 
    * Siblings Charles, Tom, Kayla, Will, and Ava.
    * Howard is one year younger than Charles, 3 years older than Jokatum, 4 years older than Selena, 7 years older than William, and 9 years older than Ava
    * Parents Daniel and Isabella,
    * uncles Remus, Sirius, Regulus, and Nathaniel.
    * Married to Lady Captain Kelly.
    * Children Kristy, Kimi, and Tally.
    * Charles-they work best together when they are talking strategies. They were close until he learnt Charles had been the one to take Selena away, but when he hears Kayla say only she can make Charles feel guilty about it, he smiles before arguing with her. Yet he is still not so forgiving but as the time goes on he lets it go, and they have a conversation at one point and become closer. Charles is also the first one Hal tells that Kelly is pregnant.
    * Tom-they get along really well, both always compete at knife throwing and wrestling. Even after Tom changes first Hal manages to get him to not feel so bad. Hal can usually be seen with him or Charles. Often helped Hal sneak out or gave excuses as to where Hal was so he could see Kelly.
    * William- tends to get on Hal’s nerves. Mostly because William doesn’t do what he should when he needs to. Also, because Will doesn’t get as much pressure as the eldest. Howard though second still has to be trained in case anything happens. They tend to wrestle a lot to prove who’s stronger.
    * Selena and Ava - Hal is overprotective of both sisters
    * With Selena, he can be relaxed and they talk. Hal taught Selena how to throw a knife and some self-defense moves. Does not care about the prophecy.
    * With Ava, he is kind of proud of her, because of how well she fights as she too has been taught by him how to throw knives. Ava is the third to learn about his and Kelly's relationship.
    * Father-Good if one of them has a problem they prefer to talk about it while wrestling or swords. When Howard first hears about Selena being taken away he thinks it is his father who took her away. Like Charles Howard does not question his father's decision.
    * F'lar is always (unknowingly at first) challenging him to a fight. He respects F'lar but doesn't like him mostly, because F'lar beats him at every competition they have. Howard is the one to suggest that F'lar watch Kayla as a challenge and because F'lar knew and let Selena be taken away. Even after the transformations and Howards learn he can never defeat F'lar he still makes challenges.
    * Kelly-Meet her when he was seventeen and six months later they started to date. They meet in secret because his mother has been trying to pair him up with ladies and princesses. Tom and Charles help them keep their secret but tells them they should just tell the parents.
    * Mother-he loves his mother but like Kayla believes she tries to take control too much. He shares his mother's quick temper and red hair. He is always arguing with her when she suggests he get married. When his mother is gone, Howard is still cautious with Kelly.
    * Kayla-When he first meets her he doesn't like her too much of her but when she talks to him he gets annoyed and then angry. Later when she asks Kelly and him they are dating and then she insults him saying Kelly could clearly do better. At first, they argue a lot and she out wits him in many of their arguments and her pranks. Later when they are paired to travel together they come to understand each other better. He then begins to see she is Selena when she throws a knife and when she explains something but does not believe she is Selena herself. Until Poseidon says that is because of a curse. Howard did one time make a beat that Kayla couldn’t smoke a cigar and not cough. She is able to hold it for three smokes before she coughs
  * Species Characteristics and influences that Howard exhibits or shares 
    * Dragons-Armored with impenetrable scales and equipped with one or two pairs of legs and a set of bat like wings. Most have wedge shaped heads and long sometimes poisonous fangs. Some sported twin horns, enormous claws, and a forked or barbed tail. Welsh dragons are often red, German were white, and others in black or yellow. Scorching fire. Dragon’s blood is said to be deadly to the touch and dragon’s teeth if planted in the heart were alleged to grow a crop of armed and blood thirsty warriors. Said to be crafty, gluttonous, and cruel creatures who lived in huge caves or the craters of volcanoes, as well in lakes and oceans. Though no need for money dragons were famous for their greed, maintaining hordes of gold, silver and other treasures. Said to know exact composition of its stash and to realize instantly and react violently if even a single coin was taken. In the east dragons are viewed as benevolent creature and a sign of good fortune. East dragons do not breathe fire or have wings they can fly by magic. Dragons have been associated with chivalry and romance. Dragon dung makes good fertilizer. Dragon’s blood has twelve uses one being an oven cleaner.




	47. Jacqueline Admiral

• Baroness of western Guardia  
• Husband-Baxton  
• Name break down  
o Jacqueline- French. Feminine form of Jacques. The supplanter  
o Admiral- War Admiral famous thoroughbred. Winner of the Triple Crown  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette


	48. Jahzara Bantheo

 Basics  
o daughter of Queen Zhenga  
o Heir to throne of Maisha  
o Name break down  
 Jahzara- African. One who is blessed with wealth and power  
 Personality Traits  
o Very proud  
 Getting to Know Jahzara  
o Gets along with her people but socializing most with the upper class  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o Wants to fight against Karyan but her mother states it is not their battle. Karyan will not harm them if they do not get involve . Jahzara is angered by this but does not go against her mother. Though when Kayla comes she gives her advice and help  
o Gives her advice to find Hlynn  
 Relationships  
o Is married


	49. Jokatum Thomas Regulus Larkin-Gate Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpent Gate Guardian  
> King of Serpents  
> Larkin



  * Basics 
    * Jokatum is 18 years old at beginning of story and 20 years old at end of story
    * Name break down 
      * Larkin- one who is fierce
      * Thomas-Aramaic. One of twins
      * Jokatum- combination of serpent and basilisk
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * Original black but later chestnut hair and snake green eyes.
    * 5'9
    * Heartface/Inverted triangle face
  * Titles
  * King of South Guardia


  * King of Serpents
  * Pets and Bonded 
    * Pet snake- Korena
  * Relationships 
    * Siblings- Charles, Hal, Kayla, Will, and Ava
    * Jokatum is 4 years younger than Charles, 3 years younger than Howard, 1 year older than Selena, 4 years older than William, 6 years older than Ava
    * Parents Daniel and Isabella
    * Married to Stella.
    * Children Leo, Astrid, Scarlett, and Sonya
    * Is the one who can calm a fight between Howard and Kayla or Howard and Will
    * Doesn’t care that Stella is a commoner
  * Gate Guardian Abilities and Talents 
    * Transformation- 50 feet long basilisk
    * Sword black hilt, serpentine and ruby and onyx gems.
    * Element Earth/Stone
    * If he presses his ear to the ground, he can hear the sound of someone running or groundwater about fifty feet down.
    * Is very sensitive to the cold. Tends to be very inactive in the colder climates sometimes even sleeping through the day to keep his body warm.
    * Though like Howard in that his scales prevent most body hair, Tom has a bit more because it helps keep him warm
    * His powers come in different levels. If he is in form but is not intending to kill a person could turn into stone and it could last for a few days or at the max three months
    * Can build an army of mud, stone, plants, or anything that is part of the earth
    * Can read the history of plants
    * His front teeth are four inches apart and are about six inches long.
    * All his teeth produce venom.
    * Good swimmer.
    * In snake form- Eyes are covered by a single scale the spectacle or brille, wide scales on underside to aid motion. Cannot chew food and so swallows instead. His scales are not made of keratin like other snakes but made by.
    * Half/Natural form 
      * Emerald scales cover his hair all around scalp and just a few centimeters above his eyebrows
      * Eyebrows are barely existing
      * Ears are flat against scalp. The ear lope and top are attached to head
      * Nose not as flat like Voldemort’s but is very close to being so
      * Small scales around nostrils
      * Cheeks more sharp and high
      * Skin becomes darker in some areas almost black.
      * Lip corners drawn back more and lips are black in color
      * Scales cover the inner parts of his ears. The scales go down the back of his neck and over the front of his neck curving up towards his face
      * Grows ½ inch taller in height
      * Legs and arms stay the same shape but have scales on them
      * Nails are a pale beige and point but blunt
      * Canines of his teeth are extra sharp and become hollow and can inject venom
      * Molar teeth are similar to cats but the front teeth are still blunt
      * Tongue is 6 inches long, bright red, and forked
      * Body has microscopic scales all over that are a yellow/black tint
      * Scales are made of   extremely hard
      * He can shed in his natural form
      * Also, has a Vomeronasal organ
      * Eyes narrow slit lens and emerald pupils
      * Eyelashes are shortened, with black scales beneath the eyelashes
    * Colors of armor-black, silver,
    * Armor 
      * Black tights, black boots, silver breast plate, brown tank underneath
      * Silver arm braces with serpentine and other gems embedded
      * Shoulder pads are brown leather with a bit of diamond dust and silver metal pads covering the leather
      * Serpents designs are on his chest plate, armbraces, shoulder pads, and helmet
      * Helmet-silver, snake head, no cheek straps
      * His snake nose more pointed than wide.
    * talisman green stone shaped in a snake found at Ari's castle.
    * Talent-Can turn people into stone while in human form
  * Hogwarts Life and Facts 
    * Wand-Phoenix feather, 13 ¾ inches, yew wood
  * Getting to Know Jokatum 
    * Catches colds easily
    * Calm, respectable, and though he talks a lot he can be quiet for a while
    * Plays the flute
  * Phobias
  * Chickens-Alektorophobia
  * Weasels-
  * Flying-aviophobia
  * Philias-
  * Tight spaces-
  * Ammophilous-sand loving
  * Chasmophilous-fond of nooks, crevices, and crannies
  * Before he transforms into a Basilisk and killed people his character traits were 
    * Vain
    * Overconfident
    * Proud
    * Egotistical
    * Studious
    * Stubborn
    * Snob
    * Sneaky
    * Smug
    * Simpleminded
    * Sharp
    * Romanticist
    * Realist
    * Polite
    * Neat
    * Loyal
    * Easily jealous
    * Intelligent
    * Bright
    * Humorous
    * Brave
    * Flirtatious
    * Efficient
    * Domineering
    * Charming
    * Aristocratic
    * Ambitious
    * Able
    * Adventurous
    * Arrogant
    * Bold
    * Civilized
    * Cheerful
    * Clever
    * Compassionate
    * Cooperative
    * Daring
    * Demanding
    * Determined
    * Excited
    * Fierce
    * Friendly
    * Funny
    * Honest
    * Indolent
    * Keen
    * Successful
    * Strong
    * Spoiled
    * Spiteful
    * Sarcastic
    * Respectful
    * Resourceful
    * Proper and prim
  * Zodiac Influence 
    * Jokatum’s zodiac sign is Leo
    * Born in the summer equivalent of August 18, 1699
    * Birthstone-peridot, onyx
    * Birthday stone Friday-emerald and cat’s eye
    * Birth flowers-Poppy, gladiolus,
    * Cities: Bristol, Chicago, Los Angeles, Rome
    * Countries: Italy, Romania
    * Color: Gold, orange
    * Number: One
    * Day of the Week: Sunday
    * Animals: All members of the cat family
    * Gemstones: Ruby
    * Crystals: Rose quartz
    * Food: Citrus fruits, honey, olives, rice
    * Plants: Camomile, daffodil, marigold, sunflower
    * Tarot Card: Strength
  * Species Characteristics and influences on Jokatum and traits he exhibits 
    * Basilisk-Always frightening and often deadly. Known as King of Serpents because of the crown like markings on its head. Advances upon its prey with its body held upright rather than wiggling across the ground like other snakes. Venom is incredibly powerful and poisonous. Cannot tolerate the scent of a weasel or the sound of a rooster crowing.




	50. Julien Silvestre

• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Eastern region  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red hair  
• Allied to Dark King  
• Name break down  
o Julien  
 Greek. The child of Jove, one who is youthful  
o Silvestre  
   
• Unmarried


	51. Imogen Milian

• A lady of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Tadeo  
• Central region  
• Name break down  
o Imogen  
 Gaelic/Latin – a maiden/one who is innocent and pure  
o Milian  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red hair


	52. Incitatus Major

• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Southern  
• Name break down  
o Major- Horse from 1950s Cinderella  
o Incitatus- Emperor Caligula’s favorite horse, may have been made a senator  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
• Married to Camellia Major


	53. Ion Boureanu

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lord near the east coast  
• Name break down  
o Greek. In mythology, the son of Apollo  
• Physical Appearance  
o Bleach blonde, but over time changes to a light dirty blonde hair  
• Unmarried  
• Allied with the Dark King  
o Until he was captured by Jokatum’s group and held hostage but then was saved by Lord Nassar’s company.  
o Ion was tortued by Nassar because they believed he had snitched but once they realized he hadn’t they let him rejoin the allied. However, this torture causes Ion to become a double agent helping Selene and her company


	54. Iriskye Odanodon

• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lady of Aleta Desert  
• Married to Cadellion   
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Name break down  
o Iriskye- combination of Iris and Sky  
 Iris- blue flower  
o Odanodon  
 Irish of the red earth


	55. Kacia

 Basics  
o Pronunciation of name- Kay-see-a  
o Name break down  
 Form of Kacie. Irish a vigilant man, one who is alert  
 Physical Characteristics  
o Long hair in braid  
o His wings are a crimson red  
o Has a cleft chin  
o  
 Red haired fairy grey eyes-  
 Getting to Know Kacia  
o Great archer  
o Northern fairy  
o Male fairy so his wings are bigger and brighter  
 Personality  
o Short temper  
 Relationships  
o Dislikes Kayla and doesn’t believe she is Selene, but agrees to fight against the Dark King


	56. Karyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main villain in Gate Guardian series  
> Minor villain in Draicorn and Wolverine series-is more of a haunting of the past and the future for Selene



  * Basics 
    * Spirit demon
    * A knight of Lucifer’s
    * Name break down 
      * American the dark one
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * White eyes, dark red skin, pale blonde hair
    * Thin, tall black horns
  * Personality traits 
    * Blood thirsty, merciless, quick temper
  * Backstory 
    * Sent to Spirit Realm by God for having tried to take the fruit from the tree of knowledge
  * Getting to Know Karyan 
    * Values power, immortality, and strength
  * Ultimate goal 
    * Revenge to be freed from the Spirit Realm and to open the gates of hell on the heavens.




	57. Kayla  Lamreau Larkin/ Selena Larkin/ Selene Draicorn daughter of Moonstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Character overall!  
> Sorry if it's a lot of information  
> I'm having the bad habit of writing more about the characters than chapters. But I'm getting better at writing three pages or more each day, just gotta type them up and edit them.

  


  * Basics 
    * Kayla Larkin/ Selena Larkin/ Selene Draicorn daughter of Moonstorm
    * Age 16 at start of story. Is in fall semester of junior year 2011 so would be 17 a few months
    * Birth date on Earth Nov 25, 1994 the first of fall on Kurshen. On Kurshen 1700 A.P, but by Moonstorm 4,000 years before.
    * Sagittarius
    * Place of birth- Augilera castle by the sea, and Charleston, SC, and Forbidden Mountains
    * Time of first birth same day as the day angels were sent to take the first born sons in Egypt
    * Name break down 
      * Kayla Arabic/Hebrew form of Kaila. Meaning crowed with laurel
      * Irene- Greek, a peaceful woman, in mythology goddess of peace
      * Larkin- Gaelic one who is fierce
      * Selena/Selene- Greek, of the moon, in mythology the goddess of the moon
  * Titles 
    * Queen of Horses
    * Lady of Dragons and Lady of wolves.
    * First Gate Guardian
    * First Princess
    * Queen of Guardia Aguderha
  * Zodiac Influences 
    * Cities- Budapest, Cologne, Nottingham, York
    * Countries: Arabia, Australia, Spain, and Hungary
    * Color: Purple
    * Number 3
    * Day of the Week Thursday
    * Animal Horse
    * Gemstone Amber, Topaz
    * Crystal Turquouise
    * Foods: Celeriac, leek, onion
    * Plants: Borage, carnation, dandelion, and sage
    * Tarot Card: Temperance
    * Birth day Stones: Friday emerald and cat’s eye
    * Birthstones by month November topaz
    * Birthflowers U.S. Chrysanthemum cheerfulness, friendship, and abundance
    * Birth flowers by U.K. Chrystnthemum compassion, friendship, and secret love
  * Life on Earth 
    * Raised by a single mother, lower class.
    * Two high schools.
    * Well educated
  * Hogwarts Life and Facts 
    * Her wand is 11 1/2 inches, unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, and a phoenix feather. Healing, fire, and life. Woods-Elder, Holly, and Maple-possibly sycamore.
  * Life at Freedom’s Heart 
    * Job at Freedom’s Heart-manager, director, and owner
    * House job- feed pets, pay workers, choose new students, keys to all locks.
    * Stable job train and groom her horses, teach western riding, head of trail group, organize shows, and muck stalls, occasionally shoes the horses.
    * In charge of the stud stable
  * Pets and Bonded 
    * Personally owns 60 horses
    * Personally owns 32 pets
    * Rider of dragons Ramoth and Topaz
    * Bonded to Celestrial unicorn Sunchaser.
    * Bonded rider of pegacorn Black Beauty.
    * Kayla gets five husky puppies. A black male one named Kuon-got during her third-year Christmas. A deep red female named Kyoko. A gray male named Coop because when Kayla cooed he came to her. A black male named Joey because he comes or barks when people laugh so Kayla was reminded of Joey on Friends. A light yellow red male named Akira. Each given to Kayla by F’lar. Joey and Kyoko however was given to her by a husky shelter in Colorado. F’lar gave her Kuon first because he remembered her saying huskies are her favorite type of dog
    * Royal wolves who protect the princess- Sky
    * Adopts a cat, two owls, and a raven from Diagon Alley.
    * Minor dragons-Silvermist, Opal, [four others]
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * Description- as Selena-straight blonde hair, but as she got older she had darker roots and blue eyes. as Kayla- dark wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. 5'6. Because she was blonde people wondered if another daughter would be born.
    * Has three tattoos one is a deathly hallow symbol and the word always
    * and the other is a blood-red dragon on her ankle.
  * Likes and Dislikes 
    * Loves sugar quills.
  * Talents and abilities 
    * Has deck of tarot card
  * Vehicles 
    * Has a Ferrari, 4x4 Ford, a Lamborghini, and a Kawasaki motorcycle. However, in second series she has three trucks, ten motorcycles, and another Ferrari
    * Owns a 1955 Chevrolet Tow Truck that she calls Mater
  * Getting to Know Kayla/Selene 
    * Values her freedom more than anything, justice, equality, honesty
    * Exaggerates
    * She does get angry but if it is a small problem she tends to let it go saying it’s exhausting being angry over trivial things
    * Likes gentlemen, and a guy who shows politeness, such as asking the parents for a woman’s hand in marriage.
    * Calls fire lizard’s minor dragons because of a book she read with small dragons.
    * Acts like a kid but can be serious when needed.
    * Gets Bertie Bott's, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries, and cauldron cakes from the trolley lady.
    * If someone tells her to do something she will snap telling them they can tell her to do something but she's digging her feet into the ground.
    * she wants to make her own decisions
    * If you tell her to tell the truth always she'll get angry because she believes that trust should be gained and given
    * Likes fast paced learning but sometimes needs it to be slow
    * gets bored FAST
    * is a visual, reading, and kinetic learning student
    * strong morals, ethics
    * has little confidence but large pride
    * defends the underdogs but feels guilty so tries to help all but still helps the underdog
    * becomes bitter and short tempered when bored or stress
    * Hates being predictable especially if someone says they notice a pattern. Will change her behavior driving the others crazy after they have just managed to figure her out.
  * Relationships 
    * Is best friends with Minjae and Christopher.
    * Siblings- Charles, Tom, Hal, Will, and Ava
    * Selena is 5 years younger than Charles, 4 years younger than Howard, 1 year younger than Jokatum, 3 years older than William, and 5 years older than Ava.
    * Parents Daniel and Isabella
    * Uncles and Aunts- Izzy, Leslie, Jack, Malcolm, Ricky, Buck, Regulus, Nathaniel, Sirius, Tonks and Remus.
    * Married to F'lar.
    * Children- Jesse, Kai, Nyx, and adopted daughter Ebony Rose
  * Plot Scenes, Actions, Scenes 
    * When Kayla goes back to her time on Earth after turning back into her Gate Guardian form. The Earth kind of heals and it does so even when she is at Hogwarts, England thrives and the earth becomes less polluted, etc.
    * Fifth Year-Kayla gives Harry a cup of liquid several minutes before he goes to his first detention with Umbridge. After he swallows it he gasps and asks what was in it and she says it’s her blood. Glancing around as he gags and her eyes flare telling him to stop. Then tells him it will not keep the quill from scaring him but will prevent the pain. She tells him when the words fade from paper to act if his hand is in pain. He asks her what she means and she tells him Umbridge is worse than Voldemort. Yes, Vold is evil but at least you know it, but Umbridge doesn’t look it. And then she asks him if he thought her so mean when he first saw her. And says she is like Lucius they don’t look evil and is always sneaky.
    * She doesn’t learn the song Not going to take it by twisted sisters till fifth year
    * Kayla enters the maze when she arrives at the 3rd task
    * when she was three years old she told her father that Nathaniel was going to kill someone soon, thus revealing she had inherited Daniel's gift of the Sight
    * When Selene was 10 Charles dark brown hair turned a dark sandy brown, Howards a dark red turned to a ruby red rivaling Lily Evans's hair. Jonathon's black hair turned a chestnut, the only ones without changes were the youngest. Will's hair stayed jet black as his father's but dark blue could be seen sometimes in bright sun. Ava's dark auburn and Selene's butter yellow hair but there were darker roots.
    * 7TH year Kayla tells H, Hr, and Ron that she doesn’t know anything strong enough to destroy the horcuxes except the sword. Tells them it will be like the diary, it will fight back and it is reading them. Learning their weaknesses, they have to kill it before it can trick them. She leaves the next day to go fight srahts trying to enter the portal. Tells Ron to be strong. Doesn’t come back until harry has followed the silver doe, but stays in contact with the locket. Following harry she leaves when he nears the pond circling until she sees Snape when harry goes into the pond she whispers idiot. Where’s Ron. Snape jumps at her voice.
    * When she, Minjae, and F'lar travel to the portal he teaches them more fighting movies.
    * Fifth year before they go to the hospital kay says she knows how to keep harry hidden and pulls out concealer, harry stands up saying no. She tells him to sit down or else so he sits and she puts it on him showing the others that the only thing they have to worry about is someone recognizing his eyes and face. He tells her he is glad he isn’t related to her or his life would be hell. Shocked she looks at him smiling and ask you think of me like a sister. At hospital, she says Lockhart won’t ever remember who he is
    * During the fourth year after she hears that both Cedric and Harry are competing and that the Daily Prophet’s head line says Triwizard Tragedy and no picture of Cedric. Kayla realizes Cedric will die. So, she starts to put vampire blood in Cedric’s drinks. She finds a vampire named Damon and makes a deal with him. He will give her his blood for Cedric and watch over him. In return she gives him her blood which gives him a vast amount of power. During the fourth and third year, she did mention that Cedric’s actor became a vampire in Twilight. After Kayla finds Cedric’s body she takes him to the vampire before going back to Guardia just a week before she runs away.
    * Teaches the six Earth warriors how to clear their minds when Kayla asks Caroline to see if she can move one of the four elements she is. To clear her mind of the battle and move two of the elements proving she may indeed be a Guardian.
    * On the plane, Kayla tells F’lar she can handle these people they are not so evil. He says he doesn’t understand why she left when they were so close. She responds that she wanted to help them as much as she could she just doesn’t know
    * Gives Hagrid a minor dragon egg so he can have a dragon but one that will not destroy his house or anybody's fingers.
    * Gives Dumbledore a big jug of lemon heads for third year Christmas.
    * Kay tells Harry in sixth year about the predication of war. She uses the tikura to tell him showing him Karyan’s path to Guardia Aguderha. This is after she comforts him that even if he is alone he isn’t really. Tell her she’s a good friend and she says not to put her in best friends’ category. Because it’s Ron and Hermione’s place. They smile at each other.
    * Daniel knew when Kayla showed up that she was Selena
    * Plans on living with F'lar and Charles becoming king, but the people want her as Queen even though she thinks she shouldn't after what she did. But they see she is repentant about her actions and her actions before the war show her as a good leader for them
    * Wonders why Daniel never even tried to do the things Nathaniel wanted to do
    * She connects Snape to being the scrooge
    * When pregnant with Jesse, Selene is pregnant for 11 months very similar in length of the unicorns, and is pretty much similar to her mother’s pregnancy. With Kai 8 monthss, and Nyx was 20 months because she too was a draicorn. While pregnant her powers are stable but at times can fluctuate. Each child could while inside, place a protective shield around the womb and even expand it around Selene. The color of the shield would change to with each child.
    * After four years, she can make sound waves because of a new-found power. Though she had it before but it was small. When she would listen to music she would begin to feel better and when she danced white, gold, or brightly colored sparks would fly off her body. Harry mentions this to her and adds music is worldwide and can make people feel many emotions. So, when the music makes Kayla happy or feel better her soul heals and so then her body heals.
    * The wolf comes from having been born into the Larkin family. The wolf form came out because she is angry at the witch and from learning what has happened to Christopher.
    * The dragon transformation happens a few weeks after finding Ramoth and bonding with Black Beauty, at the Quidditch match the guardian connection between her and harry is tested and she turns into a dragon because in her mind she saw flames bursting forth and as draicorn form does not have this ability she turns into a dragon.
  * Quotes who ever invented         should die 
    * oh, curse you!
    * Why leave Neverland when a perfectly hot guy is there? The save me Wendy Macy’s show
    * Those kids may be the future but I’m the present.
    * fine but let’s see who's right me or you. it’s gonna be me
    * To the Durmstrang students-So likes drums? Does that mean your brains are as hollow as a drum?
  * Based on your perception of colors, you are the ideal idealist. The world in your eyes is a magical place filled with goodness, hope and beauty. Your optimistic attitude allows you to see the best in people and to have a lighter perspective on life. You truly believe that all people are born with goodness inside of their hearts and that through compassion, communication and understanding the world can be a better place. You don't see the world from a black and white perspective, you empathize with people and appreciate the beauty in our differences. You are always noticing the symbolic meanings hidden in everyday things and noticing light around you even when others see darkness.
  * Father- Achaius Kaladrak 
    * Name break down Achaius friend of horse
    * Kaladrak 
      * Mix of Kalameet- from a fandom
      * Drak short for Drake meaning dragon
  * Abilities from fellow Guardians 
    * The griffins eye sight of the eagle and a slight flexibility from the cat half.
    * The wolf's  
    * the northern dragon's love of luxury, gems, and storing them.
    * The bronze dragon's    
    * The Basilisk ability to speak parseltongue.
    * Her wolf and dragon allows her to detect half breeds and magical beings.
  * Dragon Half 
    * Fire can cast fireballs, light her finger with a snap, and she has to imagine the fire for it to appear on wood, person or candle, cannot be burnt only when she puts a shield up.
    * Can use fire like a whip by the time her sixth year
    * Can also make fire blend with wind and make the room warm
    * Fire can wrap around her. And twist
    * Dragon fire runs through her main arteries and there are times when she is very scared and is keeping people away with her fire that one can see it running under her skin.
    * Can summon wind in a room, detect smells some images, and use it as a shield.
    * Has a fascination with gems and shiny things thanks to her dragon half
    * Black scales with yellow green eyes
    * From the dragon Ciaran, made by the Darkness and God
    * The wings are just a corner of his
    * Claws on wings chipped parts of his teeth
    * Claws on hands scrapings from his claws and the scales up to their elbows is the rest of pressing in the top layer of his scales
    * Heart is a chunk of his. Made from flames and the heartstrings can be used as a bow of flames
    * Incredibly fierce, arrogant, prideful, intelligent, and evil dragon. Only reason he was not King of Dragons is he was vulnerable to venom
    * Scales are harder than diamonds and the strongest of metals and gives a mighty force when slamming, punching, or protecting. Fire proof. Can crush diamonds with a held momentum but with force behind it turn diamonds into dust
    * Claws are sharp enough. Can peel the thin layer of skin without breaking the next. Also, rarely needs to be sharpened unless used after long periods against strong metals.
    * Teeth-sharp canines, his teeth were the length of four 6 feet tall men.
    * Pressure of claws and hand in general-, this is resting and when at full power it is
    * Jaw strength-
    * Inky black in color
    * Size if she gave over to the dark side she could be 1548 feet long including tail and 480 feet wide without wings, 2355 feet with wings, and 35082 feet tall. Usually her size is height 235 m; 770 feet, width of body 79.5 m/80 m including tail. Wings 400 feet, length 258 feet wide
    * Strength 
      * As normal human, during training, can lift double the body weight
      * As natural form 100 tons while relaxed to incalculable- without sword
      * As dragon form- incalculable
    * Weight 
      * Human 145 lbs.
      * Dragon 2,000 tons to 4,000,000 lbs.
      * Natural 150 lbs. because of the wings
      * Dragon form pounds’ evil 6,000 tons as good 2,000 tons.
    * His fire ability was better than even a phoenix. Could bellow a stream of fire as long as him. Close to as hot as the sun, can become white blue hot. Able to create forms, melt, and change materials, and moderate body heat. These traits passed on to the Draicorns
    * His soul was incredibly black, blood lusting, and many feared him and wanted nothing to do with him. Something that was also passed onto the Draicorns
    * Is very strong thanks to her dragon half, can produce the hard scales when she falls absorbing the impact.
    * She has black dragon wings first but when she comes back from Earth gets blood feather wings underneath the leathered ones
  * Unicorn Half- Rhiannon of the Amaris herd 
    * Her unicorn half is what lets her tell if someone is pure hearted or down right evil
    * Can tell if someone has taken innocent blood.
    * Many creatures bond with her for her unicorn side has healing abilities giving her a bond with the creatures sometimes even people
    * Unicorns-Various parts of the unicorn-the horn and tail hair in particular- used in potion ingredients and wand cores. The blood can be drunk to extend life indefinitely, though according to Firenze the life will be forever cursed for killing something so pure. First described by a Greek more than 2,000 years ago, Noble, innocent, and pure. Usually described as beautiful, white horse like animal with a spiraling pure white horn and cloven hoofs of a deer. Came to represent strength, power, and purity. Can make poison water fresh and untainted. Able to use horns like swords.
  * Using her abilities 
    * At first, she had a hard time controlling it but when she gained control of her magic she was able to control the fire.
    * Wind same with fire she however had better control on it because she remembered reading a book about a girl who used wind.
    * Both elements are tiring but she doesn't tire out as she did at first.
    * Has the power of fire and wind, healing of the unicorn and the strength of a dragon.
    * The ability to come back to life like the phoenix.
    * Can shape shift into a black dragon, white wolf, dun horse, and a draicorn.
    * Each first transformation exhausts her but after several times it is easier and does not drain her of energy
    * Both wings and tail tear her clothes so she finds a similar way with them as with her full transformations
    * Cannot breathe flames in human form but can produce hot air. Mostly when she is excited, angry or when she wills it.
  * Draicorn abilities overall 
    * When her blood falls onto the ground, a rose will bloom two minutes later
    * If somebody takes her blood by force they'll have a severe burning especially if they have taken innocent blood before - like a vampire drinking infant or children blood.
    * Can make her ears into those of a wolf or horse, grow a tail horse or wolf and sprout wings while in human form.
    * Can change her wolf tail into a horse's in which it looks like water, the horse tail is white because of the changing but can turn black if she has it formed first.
    * She has to be careful when she changes from one form to another because it can cause pain and transform back into a human if she does it too fast and it takes nearly a week to recover from.
    * New transformations she has trouble with clothes until she gets the hang of the form but there are still some times she needs a cloak or robe.
    * She can teleport items to her without a wand but must be in the same room.
    * Sometimes she gets a vision that shows multiple days of events mostly because the God or Gods do not want this to happen
  * As the first Gate Guardian 
    * Talisman black ebony horn; given to her by the Sky City queen; is her mother's horn.
    * Transformations- black dragon, dun horse, white wolf.
    * Sword- moonstone, topaz and white hilt.
    * Guardian outfit includes a red scarf to go over face
  * Other Animal Forms 
    * The horse is when she is mostly excited or calm. Very few people have ridden her while in this form. The few that do are very special. She won’t even allow family to ride on her back but they can hold on to her neck like in Spirit.
    * The horse is a transformation because she is Queen of Horses. Happens a little after rescuing Christopher and Chase.




	58. Kelly Thomson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A captain of Guardia Aguderha's Army

  * Basics 
    * warrior,
    * Name break down 
      * Kelly Irish a lively and bright-headed woman
      * Thomson aramiac one of twins
  * Titles 
    * Lady Captain of Guardia.
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * Chestnut wavy hair, and violet eyes, caramel skin tone
    * 5'7.
  * Relationships 
    * Parents stable master
    * Married to Hal
    * Children Kristy, Kimi, and Tally.
  * Backstory 
    * From a small village in Guardia.
  * Pets and Bonded 
    * Has the wolf Conway as a companion
    * Has a minor dragon named Collins after marrying Howard
  * Plot Scenes, Actions, and Events 
    * Was five months pregnant when Kayla came back and so was not able to perform her duties as captain.
    * Is the first Lady Captain in Guardia Aguderha and became so at age 19
    * Did have to gain respect from fellow soldiers but it did not take long for them to do so and some even fear her when she would take them on in training exercises
    * One of the first to recognize the attraction between Kayla and F’lar
    * In her third year of being Captain
  * Talents and Abilities 
    * Can hold her own against six men at a time
  * Personality Traits 
    * Independent, strong, cares for her fellow soldiers but is strict with them
    * Keeps her uniform presentable and expects it from her soldiers
    * Sharp eyed




	59. Kirk Hastings

• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Central region  
• Name break down  
o Kirk- Norse a man of the church  
o Hastings- Sire of Fair Play, who in turned sird the great Man o’War, successful racehorse  
• Married to Valaria  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette


	60. Lareina Gracian

• A lady of Guardia Augderha   
• North west  
• Married to Sebastian  
• Name break down  
o Lareina- Spanish. The queen, one born to royalty  
o Gracian-latin having god’s favor, graces were the personification of beauty, charm, and grace  
• Physical Appearance   
o Brunette


	61. Lennox Fraomarr

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lord of Ignac Bay  
• Brother to Taren and Cassius  
• Middle Brother  
• Name break down  
o Fraomarr- Anglo-Saxon te name of a king  
o Lennox- Scottish- one who owns many elm trees  
• Allied with Dark King  
• Killed by his wife Nathaira  
• Married to lady Nathaira  
• Physical Appearance  
o Black, straight hair  
o When he takes one of Cassius injects his physical appearance alters a bit  
 Claws  
 Longer hair  
• Name break down  
o Lennox- hurricane  
• Hates being called Lenny  
o Kayla calls him this more so than anyone just to piss him off


	62. Leopold Castellian

• A lord of Guardia Augderha  
• Eastern  
• Name break down  
o Leopold  
 German- a bold ruler of the people  
o Castellian-  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde


	63. Lykaios West

• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Name break down  
o Lykaios- Greek resembling the she wolf  
o West-   
• Physical Appearance  
o Red  
• Southern region  
• Married to Samson West


	64. Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior woman



  * Basics 
    * Rides a dragon from Arawn now, Dame Daemon,
    * Name break down 
      * Mai- form of May. Latin born during the month of May, form of Mary, meaning star of the sea, from the sea of bitterness
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * has red hair,
  * Plot Scenes, Actions, Events 
    * Joins Guardia wanting to save her people.
    * Warrior-last one Kayla finds, finds her in Aelferic
  * Personality Traits 
    * Patient, stealth, clever




	65. Marrok Drake

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lord near the south coast  
• Name break down  
o Marrok- knight of the dark  
o Drake- dragon  
• Physical Appearance  
o Dark brunette  
• Personality Trait  
o Quiet  
o Observant  
o Slow temper


	66. Mina Taylor

• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Married to Beric Taylor  
• Name break down  
o Mina japanese/german. Woman from the South/One who is greatly loved  
o Taylor-   
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Allied to Dark King


	67. Mnemeth

 Basics  
o Ejderha dragon  
o rider is F'lar  
o largest dragon on Kurshen  
o Bronze  
 Personality-  
o Is kind and so long as no one threatens his rider or any friends he is pretty mellow  
 Relationships  
o Is F’lar’s familiar  
o Gets along with Canth  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, and Events  
o When Ramoth is about to attack F’lar and Kayla he blocks her path and fights her. She backs off but he still stands before the two humans. It isn’t until Kayla tells him to move. He is reluctant but then moves to the side but watches Ramoth  
o He and Ramoth will often fly ahead to scout for any danger  
o There have been times when Mnemeth and F’lar have had to split up. Ramoth helps Mnemeth get through those times  
o When rises up Mnemeth does not have the urge to fly towards Valahur, because F’lar does not want to go  
o Helped Kayla at Dame Hazard, by snatching Sunchaser, Christopher, and Minjae.  
o Helps in many battles


	68. Moonlight

• Basics  
o White pegacorn  
• Relationships  
o Is Black Beauty’s brother  
o Bonded with F’lar  
o He and Opal became quick friends out of all the other minor dragons  
• Physical Characteristics  
o Silver horn with a gold jewel at base of horn


	69. Moonstorm the Draicorn

 Basics  
o Draicorn the first and only one of her kind  
o Is over 4 million years’ old  
o Created by Thoth  
 Most believe it was the god Khonsu  
o Marries Achaius Kaladrak   
 The first dragonrider  
 There was another person who first rode a dragon but that was by breaking the draogns spirit. Achaius was able to ride a dragon without breaking its spirit or menancing means  
 Getting to Know Moonstorm  
o The Snow-White story is loosely based on what happened to her as a human  
o Though an outcast she is caring and kind to others  
o Befriended the goddess Selene and has many adventures with her. Named her daughter after Selene.   
o Is one of the most power fullest beings in the universe. Powers rivalling those of an upper god.  
 Relationships  
o Mother of Selene  
 Physical Characteristics  
o Has black hair and white skin  
o red lips  
o Is part Celestrial Unicorn  
o Part dragon, blood of runs in her veins. He was second strongest, power fullest, and the darkest of the dragons.  
o Black haired as draicorn but blonde as human  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o before she became a Guardian, she had become friends with Aristide so when she did become a Guardian she asked a fellow unicorn to watch him  
o her story inspired the legend Snow White  
o Becomes respected by people  
o Made Selene’s sword, dress, and fighting outfit  
o The dress was made for a ball a week before the curse took place  
o While pregnant with Selene, Moonstorm was hunted by numerous beings good and evil. She was only safe on Kurshen but when she went into labor, Moonstorm had to go to the Forbidden Mountains as others even landed on Kurshen. Moonstorm was pregnant for nearly 2 years, 20 months, because of how complex the combining of three bloods and the Almighty was trying to decide how Selene would operate and look like. Moonstorm did not show any outward appearance till the 3rd trimester, but other creatures could smell a bdifference. Because of the extraordinary healing and fire abilities Moonstorm had few worries over any complications, she could ride for 9 months, and she had major cravings and drank liquor from the dragon heat. Angels sent to get the first born sons when Moses was fighting against Ramses so that it would prevent the angels from killing Selene.


	70. Murua Dover

• A baroness of Guardia Augderha  
• Northeast  
• Married to Shawn  
• Physical Appearance  
o Gold blonde hair  
• Name break down  
o Murua- aurum spelt backwords. Latin name for gold  
o Dover- race horse from My Fairy Lady  
o Name play of Desert Gold- race mare to win 19 races successive raes during World War I, often faced against Gloaming


	71. Nathaira Fraomarr

• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lady near the Ignac Bay  
• Married to Lennox  
o Abusive relationship- physical and emotional  
o Knows Lennox cheats on her  
• Phsycial Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Does not want to be allied with Dark King but Lennox forces her to join him  
• Learns Erma is attempting to [plot], and kills her  
• Nathaira and Lord Desmond flirt over the course of the story and over time, after the war, marry  
• Name breakdown  
o Nathaira  
o Fraomarr- the name of a king. Anglo-Saxon


	72. Nathaniel Larkin Dark King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main villain though is also used by Karyan who is Kayla's arch nemesis in this series

    * Basics 
      * Name break down 
        * Nathaniel- Hebrew a gift from God
        * Larkin- one who is fierce
    * Relationships 
      * Daniel and Remus went to Hogwarts but Nathaniel did not because he had yet to transform into a wolf, a symbol of Guardia when a child of royal blood has magic.
      * was labeled the quiet twin
      * Daniel tried to get Nathaniel involved with some things but Nathaniel wanted to play or go somewhere else so Daniel would just go play with some of the other children
      * Is childhood friends with Raven and Aldan
      * He finds Remus disgusting after he is bitten. Before though he liked Remus because Remus was just as shy as him
    * Plot Scenes, Actions, Events 
      * Daniel and Isabelle caught Nathaniel in the act of trying to kill young Howard, he was trying to awaken the red dragon in him for the red is the fiercest of dragons.
      * If Nathaniel had awoken Howard’s dragon side, he could have had him on his side and helping in the destruction of his family
      * the council learnt he was behind the death of his mother and father
      * was working for a spirit demon they banished him out of the kingdom
      * Karyan found him by entering his dreams when Nathaniel was in Maisha
      * Opened the Spirit Realm long enough for Karyan to get out. Opened it with a rock from Asgard Mountain
      * Wants to send warriors to capture Kayla and though Karyan allows him he states it will take more than simple magic to capture Kayla


  * Physical Characteristics
  * Straight black hair. Black outfits right ear pierced
  * Slash marks on right and left hand from when he choked Howard and Howard’s hands grabbed Nathaniel’s


  * If he went to Hogwarts, his life would have been


  * Wand dragon heartstring, elder, and 9 inches




	73. Osric Seabright

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lord near coast  
• Name break down  
o Osric- divine ruler, English- one who follows God’s rule  
o Seabright-   
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette hair  
• Married to Lady Sonja  
o Sonja gets kidnapped in attempt to have him ally with the Dark King


	74. Paloma Aurelio

• A lady of Guardia Augderha  
• Mavis Island  
• Married to Issac  
• Name break down  
o Aurelio- the golden haired one. Latin  
o Paloma Spanish. Dovelike. Main horse of Simon Bolivar  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde


	75. Philip FitzJames

• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Central  
• Allied to Dark King  
• Married to Astraia  
• Name breakdown  
o FitzJames- son of James  
o Philip- Greek one who loves horses  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red


	76. Poseidon

 Basics  
o Name break down  
 Greek- name of the god of waters  
 Physical Characteristics  
o Blue dragon with white tipped wings and under belly.   
 Relationships  
o Bonded rider Hal  
o Poseidon bonds with Howard after he becomes the Gate Guardian  
 Getting to Know Poseidon  
o No other dragon ever bonded with Howard because Poseidon is the only one who can bond with him.  
o Breathes incredibly hot fire which can turn a dangerous blue


	77. Ramoth

 Basics  
o Ejderha dragon  
o wild, did not bond with anyone at Hatching time instead she escaped the place  
o gold, queen dragon the only one left on Kurshen  
 Relationships  
o bonds with Kayla   
 Physical Characteristics  
 Is small for a queen dragon smaller than a bronze. Canth’s size  
 Plot Scenes, Events  
o Tries to keep Kayla and F’lar away from her cave but Mnemeth interferes  
o She ignores them even when Kay inches closer to her  
o When F’lar comments on her size she growls but because Mnemeth is in the cave she does not attack Kayla however tells F’lar to never insult or comment on a woman’s body well any female species that is  
o Has not risen to mate  
o Ramoth and Mnemeth race each other often  
o When Ramoth does rises to mate she makes it hard for the males to catch her. For having watch kay make tricks in the air and from dodging enemies she uses these tactics on the males  
o She rises after the war but before kay learns the kingdom wants her as queen  
o Does not mind living in Guardia but wishes the river’s bank had more sand to roll in  
o Gets a bath when she and Kayla go back to Valahur after they bond  
o The third queen- Ramoth- when she hatched, because her bonded wasn’t present actually manged to escape the Hatching Grounds and live on her own without a rider. The dragons and dragonriders were unable to find her, she was in the Waterfall Canyon in a spot where no one knew of.  
 Personality Traits  
o Is independent  
o After bonding with Kayla, she proves to be a loyal friend  
o Is more independent from her rider compared to other Kurshen dragons


	78. Rene Laine

• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lady near the Forbidden Mountains, east coast  
• Married to Lord Grant  
• Name break down  
o Rene- French- one who has been reborn  
o Laine-  
• Is an elf maiden from Aelferic   
• Fell in love with Grant when he visited the city Yanmar  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
o Pointed ears  
• During the war she and her four year old daughter take refugee in cities


	79. Rosalind Rosamund

 Basics  
o Only child  
o Name break down  
 Rosalind  
• German/English resembling a gentle horse/ form of Rose,meaning resembling the beautiful and meaningful flower  
 Rosamund-  
• German. Protector of horses, the rose of the world  
 Physical Characteristics  
o apricot blonde hair and turquoise eyes 5'4, pale skin  
 Titles  
o Lady of Adrenza City  
o Queen of Guardia Aguderha  
 Relationship  
o Parents Lord Corman and Lady Adalia  
o Married to Charles.   
o Children Eodred and Derek Daystar.  
o Is friends with the dragonriders  
o   
 Personality traits  
o Is kind, humble despite her mother pestering her to be more royal  
o Very elegant, proper, and graceful  
 Plot Scenes, events, and actions  
o Is shocked by Kayla’s boldness and freedom  
o Is embarrassed of her mother’s blabbing of Charles falling for her  
o Though intending not to fall in love with Prince Charles on her mother’s forcefulness Rosalind does fall for him


	80. Rowena

 Basics  
o Name pronounced Row-e-na  
o Name break down  
 Rowena Welsh/German one who is fair and slender/having much fame and happiness  
o Born 1695 in the last winter month on the 12th   
o an archer   
o Is one of the warriors.  
o Species human  
o Gender female  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o Worked hard to become a female archer  
o Helped the guardians when they went to   
 Physical Characteristics  
o Blonde hair and blue eyes.   
o Olive tone skin-light, 5’6  
o Keeps her hair down and up away from face  
o Surprisingly straight teeth  
 Talents and Skills  
o Incredibly talented with a bow  
o Her gift-reading the weather and being very accurate  
o   
 Getting to Know Rowenah  
o Occupation archer for Lord Osric Seabright in Ejderha Ailes  
o Sexuality-slightly bisexual mostly straight  
o Voice-rich  
o Colors typically found in her Closet-Blue, brown, green, silver, black  
o Closest-trunk at soldier housing, backpack  
o Strengths- Independent, feisty, confident, good patience level  
o   
 Relationship  
o Family-3 siblings all sisters who are married. Father and mother  
 Likes and Dislikes  
o Dislikes-being controlled, her bow and arrows being taken or hidden, her family being hurt  
o Likes- Traveling, blue colored items, riding, hanging out with friends and comrades her family even if they are being annoying, freedom  
 Back Story-  
o Rebel of her sisters. Refused to have an arranged marriage after rejecting 8 suitors and ran away.  
 Weapon of Choice  
o Uses both sword and bow.  
 Clothing and Appearance  
o Leather arm bands  
o Leather halter top  
o Silver head circlet with sapphire gem in center  
o Style of clothing-workable, durable  
o Clothes-leather, cotton  
 Personality Traits  
o Bold, leader qualities, and courageous,  
o Description-Confident in her abilities, feisty. Instinctual


	81. Salton Aragnes

• A lord of Guardia Aguderha  
• La Roux Island  
• Allied with Dark King  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde  
• Name break down  
o Salton-English, one who lives near the willow settlement  
o Aragnes


	82. Samson West

• A baron of Guardia Aguderha  
• Married to Lykaios  
• Southern region  
• Name break down  
o Samson- Hebrew. As bright as the sun, in the bible a man with extraoridnary strength  
o Samson- Prince Philip’s horse in Sleeping Beauty  
o West- name after James West who owned the horse Superstar, real name of the black horse in the tv series The Wild Wild, West-  
• Phyical Appearance  
o Light brown hair


	83. Sandra Beamin

• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lady near Aleta Desert  
• Name break down  
o Beamin- a beekeeper  
o Sandra- Greek a form of Alexandra. Meaning helper and defender of mankind  
• Wife to Lord Cuthbert  
o Kills him   
• Becomes Lady of her husband’s cities after the war  
• Acts as a double agent  
• Physical Appearance  
o Blonde, light waves


	84. Sebastian Gracian

• Lord of Wood Eagle’s Province  
• North west Guardia  
• Name break down  
o Sebastian- Greek the revered one  
• Physical apperance  
o Brunette  
• Married to Lareina


	85. Shawn Dover

• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• North eastern region  
• Married to Murua Dover  
• Name break down  
o Shawn- form of John, meaning God is gracious  
o Dover-Welsh from the water. Race horse from My Fairy Lady  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette


	86. Sky

 Basics  
o white wolf  
 Relationships  
o bonded to Kayla  
o pack leader of   
o Female alpha wolf of a small pack  
o Mate to Dreamer  
o Friend and ally to Kayla


	87. Sonja Seabright

• A lady of Ejderha Ailes  
• Near coast  
• Married to Lord Osric  
• Name break down  
o Sonja- Form of Sophie. Greek Having great wisdom and foresight  
• Physical Appearance  
o Red hair  
• Was kidnapped in an attempt to get Osric to join the Dark King’s side  
• During her kidnapping she attempts to escape three times


	88. Stella Gailla

 Basics  
o Nickname-Stel  
o Does get a few scars-one on left lower arm close to elbow, on lower right calf around the knee, and close to right side of lower back  
o Born on the eastern borders of Guardia Aguderha  
o Lives a half mile from the town of .   
o Name break down  
 Stella  
• English star of the sea  
 Gailla  
• Form of Abigail meaning the source of a father’s joy  
 Physical Characteristics  
o straight sun blonde hair,   
o emerald eyes, freckle on chin  
o Light sun kissed skin  
o 5'7  
o Character feet- Sandals brown, ivory skin. Nails clean and pink and short  
o   
 Relationship  
o Was taught about herbal and healing plants by her mother  
o Her father taught her how to defend herself with a staff and simple hand on hand defense moves  
o Family-Mother and sister, father died from pneumonia. Grandparents live near the capital and her parents were only children  
o Closest to Jokatum, Kelly,   
o Parents healer Lori of Northern Guardia and father Nicolas  
o Younger sister  
o Married to Tom  
o Children Astrid, Leo, Scarlett and Sonya  
o   
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o Meets tom when Kayla and F’lar go to the mermaids to seek an entrance to Sky City  
o Before she met Jokatum Stella had fallen in love with a farmer’s boy she met at the market. However, he traveled to the capital to become a knight. She did meet him again when she traveled to the capital but her feelings for him was gone  
o   
 Getting to Know Stella  
o Surrounds herself with good people with gentle spirits, but also the Larkins and is not judgmental of the dragonriders as most are.   
o When her temper does get the best of her Stella buries herself in work taking anger out on the floor or dishes. When she can’t take it out on work she’ll silently steam or will yell at the person  
o Biggest fear- heights. A trait she shares with Jokatum which they both share with each other.  
o Secrets-   
o What makes her laugh out loud-?  
o On her bedroom floor-pale brown rug. On nightstand-three candles, jewelry box, and a small red covered book  
o What is one strong memory from childhood-  
o Saturday at noon-  
 Dislikes and Likes  
o Hates the cold.  
o Loves the ocean and heat  
o Doesn’t mind snakes


	89. The Sunchaser

 Basics  
o celestrial unicorn  
o Guards the Main Gate  
o   
 Bonded  
o bonded to Kayla   
 Physical Characteristics  
o Bronze  
o An amber jewel at the base of his horn  
o   
 Titles  
o Lord of the unicorns of Guardia  
o Lord of the Animals in Guardia Aguderha  
 Relationships  
o Mate to Black Beauty  
o Has six foals  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o A few weeks after Charles took Selene to the Forbidden Mountains the Dark King had him captured  
o Knew Kayla was Selene when she came to rescue him.


	90. Tadeo Milian

• A lord of Guardia Augdhera  
• Dies in war  
• Central region  
• Allied with Dark King  
• Physical Appearance  
o Black hair  
• Married to Imogen  
• Name break down  
o Tadeo- spanish formof Thaddeus meaning having heart


	91. Silver Mist

 Basics  
o Silver dragon  
o Unknown species  
o   
 Likes and Dislikes  
o Prefers sitting around Kayla’s neck with her tail helping her stay on  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, and events  
o Kayla found her   
o Helps deliver letters to captains and to each kingdom  
 Physical and Species Characteristics  
o Is a dragon that grows over many years  
o She won’t be able to breath fire till she is five years, but not fully grown until she is 300 years’ old


	92. Taren Fraomarr

• A lord of Ejderha Ailes  
• Lord of Ignac Bay  
• Brother to Lennox and Cassius  
• Eldest brother  
• Closest to Lennox but does not share his values  
• Married to Claret   
o Arranged marriage   
• Name break down  
o Taren- thunder  
• Physical Appearance  
o Black hair  
• Name break down  
o Taren Gaelic of the thunder  
o Fraomarr- the name of a king


	93. Totilas Huaso

• A baron of Guardia Augderha  
• Central region  
• Physical Appearance  
o Brunette  
• Unmarried  
• Name break down  
o Huaso- horse with highest jump. A Chilean jumping horse who still holds record for hghest jump 2.47 m, 8 feet ¼ in in February 5, 1949  
o Totilas- first horse to score above a 90 in dressage


	94. William Romulus Larkin-Gate Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf King  
> Gate Guardian



  * Basics 
    * Fourth Prince of Guardia
    * 13 ½ years old about to turn 14 years old at start 16 years old at end.
    * Birthday 1703
    * Plots-6
    * Nicknames-Wolfboy, Pup, Runt, Will
    * Birth date Equivalent to December
    * Name break down 
      * William German. The determined protector
      * Romulus latin. Mythology- along with his twin brother Remus, one of the foundrs of Rome
      * Larkin- one who is fierce
  * Physical Characteristics 
    * midnight black curly hair and sapphire eyes,
    * 5'8.
    * Markings-Freckles on his nose and top of cheeks, but they disappear as he gets older. His eyes are an ocean blue sometimes changing dark or light blue depending on his mood.
    * Square face
  * Relationships 
    * His brothers usually have him follow Kay around. She asks if he ever gets tired of it and he says it allows him to have fun because when the others come they get to clean the mess.
    * Engaged to Rina.
    * Has a tendency to prank his family even his father. When Kayla arrives, they become the pranksters of the family
    * Is not close to his grandparents on his mom’s side nor his father’s father but is semi close to his grandmother on his father’s side
    * Charles- believes his older brother worries too much. However, they tend to fight because William is too relaxed in Charles' opinion.
    * Siblings- Charles, Tom, Hal, Kayla, and Ava.
    * William is 8 years younger than Charles, 7 years younger than Howard, 4 years younger than Jokatum, 3 years younger than Selena, and is 2 years older than Ava
  * Personality Traits-


    * protective of family and friends, cheerful, outgoing, not easily depressed, optimistic, and carefree
    * Is the most positive when things start to look hard


    * Incredibly loyal, loves his family, loves to run, calm
  * Talents 
    * Cooking, sneaking, hunting, tracking, and alchemy
  * Plot Scenes, Actions, Events 
    * Because he did not change into a wolf he began to study potions and herbiology, and by doing so he has found a way to cure werewolves but he is still testing it.
  * Zodiac Sign Sagittarius 
    * Cities- Budapest, Cologne, Nottingham, York
    * Countries: Arabia, Australia, Spain, and Hungary
    * Color: Purple
    * Number 3
    * Day of the Week Thursday
    * Animal Horse
    * Gemstone Amber
    * Crystal Turquouise
    * Foods: Celeriac, leek, onion
    * Plants: Borage, carnation, dandelion, and sage
    * Tarot Card: Temperance
  * When he does turn into a wolf he is black with blue highlights. Before his senses were really good but after his smell and hearing are superhuman. Is 12 feet tall counting ears, 9 feet long with 3 feet of tail
  * Appearances and Clothing 
    * Hairstyle- Short barely touching neckline. It gets longer by the time he and the others change it has reached his shoulders. It is cut super short.
    * Clothing easy to move in, no tight collars, and after being at Hogwarts he takes a liking to farmer trouser for they're loose
  * Hogwarts Life and Facts 
    * Is in Slytherin, is in third year at Hogwarts
    * Wand-Unicorn hair, 7 ½ inches, and cedar wood
  * Likes and Dislikes 
    * Likes- Mrs. Callianne sweets, riding, knife throwing, cooking, and dogs
    * Dislikes-Cats, flying, alcohol, being caught, and rodents.
  * Life at Guardia Aguderha 
    * Education is about 9th grader but stealth and fighting are really good
  * Pets and bonded 
    * Not bonded to any unicorn but rides- a mouse gray horse
    * He has three hunting hounds and a falcon Jet
    * Royal griffin Miguel befriends and even rides
  * Titles 
    * King of Wolves.
    * King of Northern Guardia.
  * Life at Freedom’s Heart 
    * Stays at Conri
  * Occupation 
    * Founder of the werewolf cure
    * Scientist/Healer/Researcher
    * Is a pack leader when need be but is fairly laid back?
  * Gate Guardian Talents and Abilities 
    * Talent-Divination
    * Element-Snow and Ice
    * Can understand canine language
    * Sword sapphire and wulfenite and jet gems, silver hilt.
    * talisman a wolf stone found in Gem City.
    * The King of Wolves is not only just able to defend the Gates better than most non-magical beings, but are valued because they bring harmony and balance to the Guardians. As most of the seven are hot-blooded beings having such a calming presence is necessary
    * Gate Guardian-8th
  * Half Form/Natural Form 
    * Grows 4 inches taller
    * His face has the lease change compared to the others
    * Nose and mouth stay the same shape
    * More hair around forehead, mouth and a 5-clock shadow. Eyes are a lighter blue
    * Ears are wolf shaped and the tips a few centimeters above hair line
    * Black fur covers his ears down to his cheekbones
    * Hair lengthens a few inches with a trail going from neck to tail
    * Fingernails become claws an inch long and black with two being almost clear.
    * Knuckles are a bit furrier
    * Feet are arched like a wolf’s and toe nails are like his fingernails but 3 inches’ long
    * Also, his feet up to knees are covered in black fur 1-inch-long and deep
    * Toe nails and fingernails are not very sharp almost blunt.
    * 1-foot-long tail shaggy fur and is black with a few dark blue highlights
    * Skin goes from a rich tan to a dark coffee tone
    * Armor Colors-Silvery white, blue, and black 
      * Black leather/cotton cargo like pants and a black utility belt
      * Silver metal plates are tied on to the front of his feet.
      * Arms have silver braces on lower arm and a dark blue and silver band on upper left arm which holds daggers
      * Black and blue breastplate with a silvery moon in the center
      * Shoulder pads are silvery white and circular
      * Helmet is a wolf mask with space around side for his ears.
      * The back of his ears is covered with small, lightweight, and thin metal plates for protection.
      * Occasionally wears a black cloak with a light blue howling wolf with a full moon silvery white
  * Getting to Know William 
    * Heroic-Doesn’t give up on others. Will always have your back and keep you safe even if he doesn’t know you
    * Social-loves being around people and will talk day end and all night
    * Dress-Casual, trousers, tunic, shirt underneath, boots loose around top
    * In lab-coat and closed shoes
    * Dress Up-Royal clothing or simply neater clothing
    * Dress down-jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. Tunic and trousers
    * Sleeping wear-shorts and shirt
    * Usually seen with bracelets on left wrist and occasional long necklace with talisman
    * Best Feature-Teeth straight and white
    * Bedroom-Messy but neat enough. Desk tends to get overcrowded
    * Lab area is very organized and rarely mess or overcrowded
    * Prized mundane possession-




	95. Yue-Li

 Basics  
o Name break down  
 Yue- Chinese of the moonlight  
 Li- chinese having great strength, one who is sharp  
 Relationships  
o Fourth daughter of Cheng long  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Events  
o Held captive at Sang Luna  
o Becomes a warrior of Kayla’s group  
o Meet Kayla when she snuck into the castle of her father.  
o   
 Talents and Abilities  
o Can shape shift into the blue darken  
 Personal Characteristics  
o Graceful, fierce, expert swordsmaster  
 Weapon of Choice  
o Archer  
o Katana  
o Samurai  
o Can use fans as weapons


	96. Zhenga Bantheo

 Basics  
o Queen of Maisha  
o Royal family of Bantheo  
o Born 1671 A.P in the summer month of July day equivalent to Tuesday  
o Name break down  
 Zhenga- Arican an african queen  
 Physical Characteristics  
o Curvy athletic  
o Fingers- angular/ballerina/coffin nails, convex,   
o Skin tone- very dark brown -Carob  
o Short waist long legs  
o Cello shaped body full hips, defined waist, shoulders broad, medium bust size, a neat bottom. 20-22% body fat  
o Luminous Natural Black hair almost ebony. Thick and curly  
o Face Shape-Triangle  
o Long fingers, narrow small palm-water sign  
o Nose- medium size strong  
o Eyes- wide-set, dark emerald green  
o Full lips, high cheek bones, beautiful, statuesque  
o No distinguishing marks  
o Height 5’11  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, and Events  
o As a queen, she can come across as being too hard, but she loves her country and people.  
 Zodiac-Cancer  
o Birthstone by Zodiac-Emerald  
o Birthday stones ruby and emerald  
o Birth Flowers US and UK- Water lily, delphinium, larkspur,  
o Birthstone by Month-Ruby  
o Cities: Amsterdam, Cadiz, New York, Tokyo  
o Countries:: Africa, New Zealand, Scotland  
o Color Mother of pearl, pearly gray, silver  
o Number: Two  
o Day of the Week Monday  
o Gemstones: Pearl, emerald  
o Crystal Onyx  
o Animal Crab  
o Foods: Cucumber, Lettuce, milk, shellfish  
o Plants: Gardenia, lily, waterlily  
o Tarot Card The Chariot  
o   
 Personality Thoughts-  
o General Characteristics  
 Fiercely independent  
 Slightly narrow minded  
 Protective  
 Alert  
 Aloof  
 Business-like  
 Charming  
 Compassionate  
 Efficient  
 Feminine  
 Dry sense of humor  
 Intelligent  
 Introverted  
 Literate  
 Loyal  
 Neat/Organized  
 Not a quitter but does know when her cards are bad  
 Polite  
 Proud  
 Realist  
 Sensitive  
 Suspicious  
o Phobias  
 Cynophobia-fear of dogs or rabies  
o Philias  
 Ailurophilia-love of cats  
 Ammophilous-sand-loving, preferring to dwell in sand  
 Logophile-lover of words  
 Philhippic loving or admiring horses  
o Zhenga’s Wisdom  
 Pneumatophilosophy- philosophy of spirits or the spirit world  
o Belief system  
 Adamitism-nakedness for religious reasons  
 Bullionism-belief in the importance of metallic currency in economics  
 Conservatism- belief in maintaining political and social traditions  
 Ditheism- belief in two equal gods one god and one evil  
 Numenism-local deities or spirits  
 Polytheism-belief in many gods  
 Realism-cognition are real  
 Tolerationism-doctrine of toleration of religious differences  
o Character Traits  
 Adventurous  
 Ambitious  
 Bold  
 Brave  
 Bright  
 Calm  
 Civilized  
 Clever  
 Cooperative-at times  
 Fierce  
 Gentle nature at times  
 Honest but not above lying  
 Indifferent  
 Keen  
 Leader  
 Loyal  
 Practical  
 Prim  
 Reserved  
 Resourceful  
 Respectful  
 Responsible  
 Rich  
 Rigorous  
 Self-confident  
 Serious  
 Thoughtful  
o Bad Habits  
 Suspiciousness  
o Hobbies  
 Art-drawing  
 Cards  
 Chess  
 Horseback riding  
 Languages  
 Martial arts  
 Sword fighting  
 While Maisha does not have schools or studies as advanced they do have an education system  
o Zhenga has studied  
 Agronomics-study of productivity of land  
 Aristology-art of dining  
 Astronomy-study of celestial bodies  
 Cartography-science of making maps and globes  
 Castrametation art of designing a camp  
 Catechectics-art of teaching by question and answer  
 Demonology-study of demons  
 Diagraphics-art of making diagrams or drawings  
 Diplomatics-science of deciphering ancient writings and texts  
 Eremology study of deserts  
 Gemmology-Study of gems and jewels  
 Glossology-study of language, study of the tongue  
 Gnomonics-art of measuring time using sundials  
 Heraldry-study of coats of arms  
 Horography-art of constructing sundials or clocks  
 Iconology-study of symbols  
 Kinesics-study of gestural communication  
 Linguistics-study of language  
 Mathematics  
 Numismatics-study of coins  
 Orology-study of mountains  
 Philology-study of ancient texts historical linguistics  
 Plutology-political economy, study of wealth  
 Polemology-study of war  
 Stasiology-study of political parties  
 Stratography-art of leading an army  
 Fighting and combat  
o Sword  
o Hand to hand   
o Chariot racing  
o Horse racing


End file.
